Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by HerefortheNewtina
Summary: Set in the time following the events of the movie - Newt and Tina spend months exchanging letters, each of them wondering if the other reciprocates their feelings, but feeling unable to ask them. When, eventually, they are reunited, the people closest to them have plans for them. Eventual Newtina fluff. *on haitus again because life has got insanely busy yet again, SO sorry!*
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE HELLHOLE OF A LEVEL EXAMS WITH ANOTHER STORY! This one is going to be a long one - 30 chapters to be precise. I have a long summer so plenty of writing time! This story will be written in collaboration with a good friend of mine in real life, who goes by the name of Quills and Swords on FictionPress. Head on over to her profile and read her story Honourable Scandals, it's absolutely brilliant** ** **(not like I proofread it or anything...)** and needs more followers. She would highly appreciate it if you did!  
**

 **For now though, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Dear Miss Goldstein_

Nope, too formal.

 _Dear Tina_

Nope, too forward.

 _My dearest Tina_

Merlin, no. Who knows what she'd think of him.

It had been two weeks since Newt Scamander had returned from New York, and in those two weeks his book was sent for final proofreading before being published and he was back at the Ministry for the time being. He'd been in and out of meetings left right and centre, whilst at the same time trying to avoid as many interviews with as many wizarding newspapers and magazines as was humanly possible. The Daily Prophet refused to give up, though. As soon as word got out that his book (the first of its kind to advocate the care of magical creatures) was going to be published, his tiny flat in the centre of London was inundated with owls every other day. And every time a Prophet owl pecked at his window Newt would take the letter, and without bothering to read it he would cast it into the fireplace.

He could, of course, write all of this in a letter to New York, but Newt, being Newt, couldn't bring himself to do it. Since he'd come back he'd promised himself he'd write to Tina. Tina, because he had made a promise to write her. Tina, because her warm chocolate eyes flecked with gold had seemingly branded themselves into his memory, and the sense memory of the feel of her skin was still on his fingertips from where he'd tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Tina, because the sound of her laughter seemed to be constantly in the back of his mind, and when he thought too hard about it, it seemed like she was in the room with him. It was almost like she had followed him to England.

But she had not, and Newt, as ever, sat alone in the shed inside his case, another blank piece of parchment in front of him. He twirled the quill between his fingers, the soft silvery fronds brushing the back of his hand. Just to the right of the new piece of parchment was a mountain of screwed up pieces of parchment, which could at any moment cause a small avalanche.

An angry squeaking brought Newt out of his reverie. He looked down to see Pickett stood in the centre of the parchment, tapping his tiny green foot impatiently and folding his arms. He was looking up at Newt with a highly disapproving look on his face and one of his tiny leafy eyebrows raised. "Now don't take that tone with me, Pickett." Newt levelled his gaze with the bowtruckle, raising an eyebrow right back. He folded his arms in front of him and leaned his chin on his hands. Pickett continued to squeak angrily.

"Yes, yes, I know I need to write to her. You standing on the parchment isn't going to help though is it?"

Pickett fell silent for a moment, cocking his head to one side and regarding Newt with a look of what looked like exasperation. Then he started to squeak again.

Newt felt a blush rising on his face. "Pickett, we've been over this. I am not in love with her, she is a dear friend and I simply cannot think of an appropriate way to word this letter."

Pickett raised an incredulous eyebrow and squeaked again.

"No I am not lying to myself. I can't fall in love again. Not after last time."

Then Pickett's expression softened. He moved to sit on the back of Newt's hand and chittered softly. "How do I know she won't break my heart? She deserves a better man than me. She deserves MACUSA's smoothest and most good looking Auror. Not an awkward, gangly British magizoologist."

Pickett seemed to disagree.

"Thank you, Pickett, but I'm pretty sure she just sees me as a friend."

Another chitter.

"Now that is true. I don't know how to read people." Newt sighed, "Do you think she does feel something for me?"

Pickett folded his arms and cocked his head to the side again. The incredulous look was back.

"I'll take that as a 'yes of course she does you bloody idiot.' Merlin's beard, I'm taking relationship advice from a bowtruckle." Pickett seemed affronted and Newt chuckled.

"Sorry, Pick, but you're not exactly an expert on human relationships either."

Pickett's next string of clicks seemed more determined now.

"Yes, you're right." Newt sat up with new determination. "Get it together, Scamander. You've travelled around the globe hunting the world's most dangerous creatures and now you can't write a bloody letter? Just do it, for Merlin's sake."

Newt didn't even bother to let himself think of what would happen if Tina didn't write back. He wouldn't blame her, of course, she was extremely busy protecting wizards and muggles alike and probably didn't have the time to talk to him. But deep down he knew that if she didn't reply, he would not be able to take it.

The finished letter ended up reading:

 _10_ _th_ _December 1926_

 _For Miss Tina Goldstein_

He decided this was the most appropriate introduction. He didn't see it as too formal or forward.

 _First of all, might I apologise for not writing to you sooner. My schedule has been so overloaded of late, I haven't seemed to stop. My book was sent to the publishers for a final proofread and is set to be published in the New Year. I promise I will bring you the very first printed copy as soon as logistics allow. It's the least I can do._

 _I cannot thank you enough for the title. I was struggling for one since I started writing the book, and your suggestion was simply perfect._

 _As well as the book, I'm back at work at the Ministry. I've been in and out of meetings in parts of the Ministry I didn't even know existed, and I seem to have unofficially taken residence in the Obscurus Books offices. The Daily Prophet (that's the New York Ghost's British counterpart) seem to have gotten wind of the fact that my book is due to be published in the New Year, and will not stop bothering me. I did not write this letter to complain to you, but I am receiving owls every other day asking for interviews and each time I do, I turn them down. So not only am I constantly in meetings and working, I am also having to evade the press. I guess I never thought I'd get this much publicity, especially since the book isn't even published yet._

 _My publisher already wants to discuss the book's tour. I have made it clear I do not want to make big public presentations and sign copies of books for crowds of people, but my publisher seems to be adamant. Nothing is set in stone yet, and I will continue to avoid doing a tour for as long as I can._

 _The creatures are doing absolutely wonderfully, as in between everything else they are always high on my priorities list. I fear that Dougal might be getting lonely - I may try to negotiate a trip to East Asia to find him a mate once the buzz of my book has died down. Not that I was ever expecting there to be a buzz, but apparently there is, so I'm accepting it with little fanfare._

 _But I think I have talked enough about myself. I do hope you and Queenie are well, and that Jacob got his bakery. I have no doubt that business would be positively booming for him had he managed to get it. I hope that your career is going well and that MACUSA is treating you with the respect that you deserve._

 _Might I inquire about the Grindelwald situation? I probably shouldn't say this, but the Ministry does not think MACUSA has the competence to hold him. Or at least that's what my brother thinks. Who, if you didn't know, is the Ministry's new Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, much to my father's delight._

 _I do hope that you will find time in your busy schedule to write back, and I shall await your reply should you choose to do so._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Newt Scamander_

Newt read that letter aloud to Pickett several times, and the bowtruckle seemed miffed that Dougal got a mention and he did not. Newt laughed and promised to mention Pickett in his next letter - if she wrote back, of course. As his eyes skimmed what he had written, he took a deep breath. Tina probably didn't wish to hear about his recent antics, but he had written that letter now, and he wasn't going to let the time spent writing it go to waste. If nothing else, he wanted to know that he'd sent that letter to get the weight of it off his chest, so to speak. If she actually replied that would be even better.

Without another thought he folded the letter once, sealed it inside an envelope and addressed it to Tina. He then attached the envelope to the leg of his delivery owl, Herbert. He was a Eurasian eagle owl Newt had found in China when he was there observing a group of demiguise. Herbert had broken his wing, and once Newt had nursed him back to health he found that the owl was rather taken with him, and vice versa. He'd had him ever since. He sent the owl up the ladder of his case before climbing out himself to find Herbert waiting on the windowsill in the lounge of his flat. Newt let the bird climb onto his arm before handing him a sliver of chicken he had retrieved from the shed. He stroked the owl's silky feathers. "Safe journey, old chap. It'll be tricky negotiating the Atlantic, so please be careful. There's more food where that came from when you come back." With that he opened the window and the bird took off from his arm, gliding into the English night sky.

As Newt watched his owl until he could no longer see him, he hoped that Herbert was not intercepted on the journey over. For Newt had, now, just sent an international letter without proper authorization. But no matter. The Ministry, and no doubt his brother, would just ask questions. And Newt wasn't prepared to tell anyone, let alone his brother, why he was sending letters to a woman in New York that he'd only come to know for a few days.

* * *

 **If you so happened to enjoy this chapter and/or want to see where this story goes, hit that favourite and follow button to stay updated!**

 **Reviews are also very much appreciated!**

 **Stay tuned for chapter two courtesy of Quills and Swords.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated recently, I've kind of not been in the same country as my laptop so I think I have a good excuse...but ANYWAY...  
**

 **This chapter comes courtesy of Quills and Swords, with some edits by me. That meaning she wrote the chapter, I just proofread and changed/added/removed a few bits. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dear Newt,  
_

 _I know your busy schedule must be the reason I haven't received a letter from you so I thought I'd be the first to write._

No, no, no. There was no way Tina could send that letter to him. It was too passive-aggressive – she'd scare him off. She crumpled the parchment in her hand and threw it over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was the anticipation of not hearing from Newt or the stress of interrogating Grindelwald but today she just couldn't get her mind to focus.

"It's probably lovesickness." Queenie answered Tina's thoughts as she swept into the Auror's office.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't read my mind anymore." Tina rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to clear her mind of all things Newt.

"Your thoughts were practically shouting at me down the hallway." Queenie giggled, smiling one of those smiles that made her whole face crease up in delight. "But don't worry Tina, I'm sure everyone thinks about Newt's dimples."

Tina threw her quill at Queenie keeping an indignant look on her face which would have been convincing if she wasn't betrayed by her flushed cheeks. The sisters laughed at each other for a moment, before Tina frowned and she noticed Queenie's smile wobble.

Tina narrowed her eyes at the smudged lipstick on her sister's lower lip. Ordinarily Queenie looked flawless, but today her hands had been shaking. "Is it time?" She inhaled deeply, already knowing what Queenie's answer would be. Queenie gave a slight nod and another wobbly smile. Tina set her jaw. Grindelwald would not scare her. Or at least she wouldn't let him see it. She'd done this before, and she would do it again for as long as it took to get some answers out of the depraved madman.

"Madam Picquery says she will observe the interrogation this time, and I am to watch as well." Queenie tried and failed to keep her voice light.

"Why?" Tina frowned, she didn't like the idea of a psycho like Grindelwald being so near to her sister.

"The President believes that Grindelwald's mind might be weakened when you question him, so I can then use my abilities to see into his thoughts." She put a hand on Tina's shoulder. "Oh, don't be so worried, you know what Mr. Scamander would say about that!"

"Worrying only means you suffer twice." Tina replied without hesitation and then blushed. "Come on, we shouldn't keep the President waiting." Tina rushed out of the room before Queenie could comment on Newt again.

* * *

The President was waiting at the end of the corridor. She wore navy blue robes today; the lapels embroidered with a black and gold lace pattern. She was not wearing her impressive gold headdress but a black turban decorated with a silver brooch embedded with black onyx. Even when simply waiting for a colleague she radiated authority and instantly Tina stood up straight and lifted her chin up in an attempt to look confident.

"Madam President, sorry we're late we were just..."

"No matter Miss Goldstein, I simply wish to start as soon as possible. Are you and your sister ready now?" If Madam Picquery was at all nervous about coming face to face with Grindelwald then she didn't show it.

"Yes of course Madam President." Tina nodded.

"Good. This way."

They entered a large white room which was completely empty other than a metal desk and three chairs, one on one side and two on the other, all of which were nailed to the floor. Two Aurors stood at the far end of the room and another two took their places by the door with Queenie. There they waited in silence. Until…

Clink. Shuffle, shuffle. Clink. Shuffle, shuffle. Clink. Shuffle, shuffle.

The man – if you can call such a monster a man at all - was ushered in by a squadron of Aurors and chained tightly to one of the chairs. Even though Grindelwald didn't have his wand Tina could see that Madam Picquery wasn't taking any chances. The President nodded to the aforementioned squadron and they formed a circle around the table. As Tina went to sit in one of the chairs Grindelwald smiled at her. Before the very first interrogation, Tina wasn't sure how seeing him would make her feel. But now after so many attempts, she knew, and it hadn't changed. It made her want to cry.

"Don't be upset, dear, I'm not a bad man. I'm just trying to set you all free." Grindelwald's face twisted into what Tina could only assume was a full-on smile. It would've been convincing had it not been for his empty, soulless eyes that made her want to bolt from the room there and then. But she didn't. She had to carry on.

"We are free, and we don't want a war with the no-maj's." Tina stiffened as Grindelwald leaned towards her.

"Yes, and I'm sure birds believe they are free until someone opens the cage." Grindelwald leaned back in his chair and laughed. "So tell me birdie, are you free?"

"We are not here to discuss your beliefs." Madam Picquery cut in, making Tina realise for the first time that she was sat next to her. "Your recent actions in New York caused the death of hundreds of no-maj's and released an Obscurial into the city."

"No, Madam President. I believe the Obscurial was _your_ doing." Grindelwald sneered. "If you didn't allow those filthy no-maj's – as you call them - to rule our world then maybe poor Credence wouldn't have suffered such a fate."

"But how many more would die in his place?" Madam Picquery kept a determined look on her face. "How many no-maj's would you have to kill to satisfy your disgusting dream?"

"Which is more disgusting Madam President?" Grindelwald let out another high pitched laugh. "Condemning another race, or your own?"

"Enough." Madam Picquery commanded. "Miss Goldstein, begin the interrogation."

Tina leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and interlacing her hands. She rested her chin on her hands and glared down her nose at the psychopath in front of her. She was determined not to appear even remotely scared. She cleared her throat. "We know you have followers, how many and who are they?" Grindelwald plastered a bored expression onto his face and refused to answer. "If you answer our questions you'll make it easier on yourself." She paused for a moment and then continued over the silence. "After recruiting him, what was your plan involving Credence Barebone?" Still Grindelwald remained silent. "If you truly believe that your actions were for the good of wizards then you can help them by talking to us."

"What was the man's name?" Grindelwald teased. "The one in the subway. Scammdor? Scamander?" Tina swallowed. _He will not get to me._

"Yes I suppose he did have rather ginger hair. Oh no, I'm not reading your mind dear." Grindelwald answered Tina's unspoken question. "I'm reading hers." He nodded to Queenie, her blonde head just visible beyond the circle of Aurors surrounding the table. "It's a rather clever idea, Madam President, bringing a Legilimens in to read my mind. However, your plan is still extremely flawed. You see I am rather skilled at Occlumency even when I'm occupied with Miss Goldstein's questions." He turned back to Tina. "Legilimency, however, I always found more tricky but when your sister opens the passageway to my mind, I can look back into hers. Of course at this very moment her thoughts all revolve around you, and you my dear are a rather interesting girl." Grindelwald smiled and leant forward so that Tina could feel his breath on her cheeks. The Aurors stood around the table clutched their wands tightly in anticipation.

"What was your plan for Credence Barebone?" Tina narrowed her eyes as she repeated her questions. _He will NOT get to me._ "Who are your followers?"

"Perhaps I should send a message to my 'followers' to target Mr. Scamander." Grindelwald mused. Tina clenched her fist under the desk. "After all he deserves some punishment for exposing me. And all that knowledge about all those dangerous creatures could come in extremely useful. He has that book coming out doesn't he? Big crowds, lots of open spaces... Yes, yes, this sounds like fun. Now tell me Miss Goldstein, how do you think your Scamander would stand up against the cruciatus curse?"

SMACK.

Tina sprang up from the chair and hit Grindelwald as hard as she could. He spat blood onto the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Miss Goldstein!" Madam Picquery shot out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. "Leave the room at once!"

"Oh come now Madam President, she was just starting to interest me." Grindelwald laughed. Then he called after Tina as she rushed out of the room, red faced and breathing heavily. "Say hello to Scamander for me!"

The door slammed shut behind Tina and she hit the wall several times in a burst of rage. Stupid, stupid. How could she have let him get to her like that? Now she could lose her job, again! But worst of all, he might hurt Newt.

"Miss Goldstein." Someone spoke timidly from behind Tina. "Sorry to disturb you but an owl has just arrived for you with a letter from England."

Tina practically tore the letter from the intern's hand and ran down the hall to her office to read it.

* * *

Immediately Tina's anger had dissipated and a smile had spread across her face as her eyes ran over Newt's scrawled handwriting. As she read she could hear him reading it to her in that wonderful English accent of his. Even holding the parchment that his calloused yet warm hands had also touched made her grin like a schoolgirl. She remembered the way it had felt when he'd tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek. Without knowing she was doing so, her fingers traced where he had touched her face. She had to forcefully snap herself out of it. She was at work, damn it. _Get it together, Tina, you're not 16 anymore._

As soon as she returned home from work that day she had written a reply:

 _15_ _th_ _December 1926_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _Please don't feel the need to apologize. It's so lovely to hear from you and that things with your book are going well. Of course I hope to receive a copy from you as soon as you have one, but please don't feel you have to give me the very first one. That should go to your family._

 _I'm not surprised the newspapers are eager to talk to you as I'm sure your book is going to be a huge success. I have no doubt that I too will be competing for your attention soon. You don't have to take my advice, but perhaps you should give the tour a chance. Of course I understand your anxiety, but I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. Because, of course, worrying means you suffer twice. Just make sure the tour makes a stop in New York City.  
_

 _I have wonderful news about Jacob as he was able to start what has now become one of the most successful bakeries in the city. Queenie assures me everything in it is delicious and she visits him regularly (as a customer of course). Although, there are a few especially interesting pastries for sale, including one which seems, oddly, to be shaped like a Niffler but I'm sure it's just my imagination._

 _MACUSA is as good as ever even if tensions are high from Grindelwald's imprisonment. In fact, I've been out in charge of his interrogation. Obviously I can't speak too much about that but I'm sure we shall get some answers from him in the end. You can reassure your brother that we have top security guarding Grindelwald and I sincerely doubt that your Ministry has better. Also, congratulate him on his new job for me. If he is the new Head of Department, I can only assume he will be in talks with the MID here at MACUSA in the near future.  
_

 _Overall, we are all well here even if things are a little boring since you and your creatures left. Give them all a hug from Queenie and I._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Tina Goldstein_

She reread the letter back to herself a few times, smiling to herself. She deliberately decided not to mention her outburst during the interrogation because, of course, she didn't want to worry Newt. She also didn't want to admit to him that she might lose the job he had fought so hard to get back for her. And she'd probably get fired if she said anything more than she already had. But she shook those thoughts out of her head and handed the letter to Newt's owl. It had been three days since he'd arrived and she'd made herself wait before sending her reply to allow him time to rest. The last thing she could do was harm one of Newt's creatures so Herbert had received the best treatment she could give. When Tina finally released the bird out of their apartment window she sighed as she watched him glide towards the evening horizon, and back towards the British magizoologist that had stolen her heart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! As I say the chapter was (primarily) written by Quills and Swords - PLEASE check out her story Honourable Scandals on FictionPress, I will be constantly be giving her plugs until she gets the amount of readers she deserves. It's a brilliant story.  
**

 **Reviews, as always, would be appreciated, and if you haven't done so already and you're excited for Newt's reply, hit that follow button! (and the favourite button if you want to...)**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **So for a while I was unsure of how to write this chapter, but I am pretty happy with the outcome and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, I won't be PM-ing every reviewer now, only because I lose track of who I've PM'ed and who I haven't. So thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

"I knew MACUSA was incapable of holding Grindelwald." Theseus Scamander signed the letter in front of him with a flourish. It was for the Head Auror at the Ministry's American counterpart, in which he expressed – very persuasively, if he did say so himself - that Grindelwald should be transferred to Ministry custody. "They can't even control their own Aurors, let alone hold the most dangerous wizard known to man." He handed the now sealed letter to his secretary, at whom he flashed his most charming smile. "Flick, take this to the owlery to be sent as soon as possible."

"Right away, sir." she nodded and made her way to the door. Just as she reached the doorway Theseus added, as an afterthought, "And send for my famous little brother, he ought to hear about this…incident." Flick nodded again and as she left Theseus found his eyes lingering on the soft curve of her waist for a little too long. Flick was a lovely girl, very efficient and obedient, not to mention rather pretty – she reminded him of a delicate flower. But he couldn't let his own desires interfere with his work. Right now he had to focus on getting Grindelwald transferred to the Ministry.

About five minutes after Flick left there was a knock at the door. Theseus grinned. "Come in."

The door opened and through it Newt entered. As he closed the door he scanned the room – this was the first time he'd been called to his brother's office. Theseus sat behind an ornate, polished mahogany desk covered in neatly stacked case files and letters. "Do take a seat, brother mine." Theseus invited, smiling as ever and leaning on his hands to look down at his brother across the desk.

"What do you want, Theseus?" Newt sounded exasperated, as if he'd been interrupted to come up here.

"I wanted to have a little chat with my brother, is that too much to ask?"

"Since when have you cared about talking to me?" Newt saw right through his brother's caring act - he'd become much too used to it growing up.

"Since a certain acquaintance of yours caused a scene during an interrogation at MACUSA nearly a week ago."

That got Newt's attention. His eyes, which had been fixed on the wooden grain of the desk, snapped up to meet his brother's. "Grindelwald's interrogation?"

"Indeed. A certain newly reinstated Auror physically attacked Grindelwald."

Instantly Newt knew who it was, but asked anyway. "Who was it?"

Theseus' smile was knowing. "A Miss Porpentina Goldstein. Who _was_ put in charge of the interrogation process, and is, consequently, facing losing her job. Again."

When Newt didn't reply Theseus continued, "I heard you and Miss Goldstein had quite the adventure back in New York, so I figured you ought to know about this stupid and reckless act of hers. Not her finest moment, I must say."

"She must have been provoked. Tina would never put her job at risk like that without a good reason." Newt instantly jumped to Tina's defence.

Theseus' grin was becoming ridiculous now. "Oh, so it's _Tina,_ is it?" When Newt blushed in response Theseus chuckled and continued, "It matters not if she was provoked, she should not let emotions cloud her judgement in any circumstance. That's the first thing they teach you in Auror training. Clearly she never listened, considering how she lost her job the first time around."

That was the final straw. Newt shot out of the chair and slammed his palms on the desk, glaring down at his older brother. "She lost her job the first time around because she refused to stand for a child being abused in front of her. Because _she_ has a strong set of _morals_."

"Sit down, Newton, for Merlin's sake. Her emotions still clouded her judgement, and a good Auror never lets that happen." Theseus sounded cool, but internally he found his brother's sudden outburst rather amusing.

Newt sat down reluctantly, still seething, and continued his defence, "She _is_ a good Auror! The finest I've met. She continued to do her job after being demoted and if that's not dedication, I don't know what is."

Theseus smiled. "Well I never, has my little brother managed to catch feelings for a lady?"

Newt felt his face beginning to turn red. The wooden grain of the desk became the most interesting thing in the room. "I'm sorry?"

"The way you jumped to her defence is a dead giveaway, brother mine."

"We're just friends, Theseus." Newt answered, a little too quickly.

"Maybe at the moment. But who knows, Newton, maybe this time your feelings are returned."

Newt knew exactly what Theseus was referring to. "Shut up."

Theseus chuckled. "Time will tell, little brother. Now get out, I have things to do."

* * *

That evening back at his tiny London flat, Newt - having fed all of his creatures for the night - decided to sit in the lounge with a glass of scotch and continue some sketches he'd been working on just for something to do. He'd worked on these during his shifts at the Ministry more than he'd care to admit.

About half an hour in and there was a tapping. A soft, insistent tapping that seemed to be coming from the window. It took Newt a few moments to realise what it might be, and when he did realise he jumped out of his chair and bolted to the window. He threw open the curtains to find Herbert hovering outside, an envelope attached to his foot. He flung open the window, letting the bird dart inside and land on the dining table. Newt hastily closed the window and the curtains and quickly made his way toward the owl. He stroked Herbert's feathers softly and at the same time untied the letter. He dropped a few pellets in front of the owl and said softly, "There we are, old chap. Rest up now."

When sat back in his chair (despite his earlier excitement) Newt found himself staring at the letter in his hands. It was addressed to him in a rounded but elegant script. It could only be Tina. A squeaking sounded from Newt's right hand side. Pickett had made his way out of Newt's hair (his favourite place when he wasn't wearing his coat) and was now sitting on his right shoulder. "Yes, I should open it, shouldn't I?" Newt sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Pick."

A string of clicks. "No, Pickett, for the last time, I am not in love with her." Pickett chirped again. "Theseus was out of line, insulting her like that. I was just sticking up for a friend."

Pickett raised his tiny eyebrows and glared at Newt incredulously. "Don't look at me like that." More clicks. "I am not lying, Pick. Merlin's beard, Newton, just open the bloody letter."

He completely destroyed the envelope, for his hands were shaking, but that stopped once he'd read the letter. He drank in Tina's words, wanting to commit every detail of her handwriting to memory, and to remember everything she'd written. He could even hear her voice reading it to him. He smiled when he read about the Niffler shaped pastries from Jacob's bakery. His theory on the Swooping Evil venom was correct - it only erased bad memories. Clearly Jacob still had good memories of magic.

He read the letter several times before even thinking about replying. One sentence in particular jumped out at him – _I have no doubt I that I too will be competing for your attention soon._ "What does that mean?" he murmured to himself, then looked at Pickett, stood on the coffee table watching Newt's every move. "What do you think she means by that, Pick?"

Pickett shrugged and Newt rolled his eyes. But the sentence still played on his mind. What kind of attention was she referring to? Friendly attention? Or something more? The thought of Tina referring to something beyond friendship caused a blush to start creeping onto his cheeks. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "I'm sure she's not referring to anything like that. She was just talking about the book. Bloody hell, Newton, get it together. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

With that notion he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, a quill and an inkpot and immediately began to write his reply. She had started her letter simply with _Dear Newt,_ so that immediately told him not to be so formal with his introduction. They were friends, after all, even if in the back of his mind he wanted her to be more than just a friend to him.

Halfway through he paused. His mind went back to his conversation with Theseus earlier that day. Why hadn't Tina told him what happened? Did she not trust him enough with that information? Or did she just not want to worry him? If the latter was true, she'd failed. His finding out through his brother had only made him worry more. "Worrying means you suffer twice, Newton. Write the damn letter." He muttered to himself and continued writing.

 _19_ _th_ _December 1926_

 _Dear Tina,_

 _I am very glad to hear that you and your sister are doing well, and it's wonderful to hear that Jacob's bakery is a success. The Niffler pastries do sound rather interesting – I might have to pop in when I'm next in the city and see for myself._

 _Giving you the first copy of my book is the very least I can do, after everything you did for me last month. My mother will receive the second ever printed copy, although she will think it is the first. Please don't argue with me on this - I want to give_ you _the first copy._

 _Thank you for your support with the book, but I have continued to avoid talking to the press – talking to people in general has never been my strong suit, let alone when they're recording your every word. The tour idea has been put aside for now, but I am grateful for your advice. If it ever does go ahead I will insist that the first stop is New York._

 _In terms of the Grindelwald situation, I have a question. I was called to my brother's office at the Ministry today. For the first time ever, I might add. Anyway, he mentioned to me that during one of Grindelwald's interrogations a newly reinstated Auror physically attacked Grindelwald. I knew it was you straight away. I must ask you, Tina - why didn't you say anything to me? Theseus told me you're facing losing your job again, and you don't deserve that. I told him that you wouldn't risk your job without a good reason. So, if I may ask, what was the reason?_

 _Aside from that, the creatures seem to be missing having other people in the case, which is unusual since it had just been me for a long time and you three were only in there once or twice. Pickett, especially, misses all of you. He insisted I tell you since he was a little annoyed that he didn't get a mention in the last letter._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Newt_

The next day, as he read over his reply - particularly the part about Grindelwald's questioning - Newt felt his stomach twist into a knot. What if Tina's assault on Grindelwald had agitated the madman? What if he went after her personally? He couldn't stand it if she had put herself in any kind of danger. _Dammit, Newton, she's an Auror. Her whole career is built on danger. And Tina's clever, she knows what she's doing. Just send the bloody letter._

And that he did.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more, hit that follow button to stay updated! Hit that favourite button too if you like :)  
**

 **Please do drop a review, your feedback is appreciated! I get very excited when I get an email to say there's been a review xD**

 **The next chapter will be courtesy of Quills and Swords, but will be a while because she's away at the moment. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check her out on FictionPress, she is a fantastic (ayyyyy) writer and deserves more attention than she gets.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 updates in 2 days, you lucky people! Quills and Swords finally finished writing her chapter and I couldn't have done it better myself. I hope you guys like it! Sorry it's a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer to make up for it!**

 **Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, means a hell of a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Goldstein!" Madam Picquery said sharply, her headpiece shaking as she gesticulated in exasperation. She slammed both her hands on her desk and leaned across, meeting Tina's eyes. "I have spent the whole morning trying to persuade the British Minister not to have you fired for your insubordination. He is determined to use this to have Grindelwald transferred to British custody and I will not let that happen. Your foolish antics put the whole unit at risk. I'm warning you Goldstein, one more slip up and you'll be off this case."

"Yes, Madam President." Tina nodded quickly. The President's sharp tone was not unlike the one she had used when Tina had been fired from the investigative team, but there was something about it that wasn't quite the same. "I promise from now on I'll be professional. I don't know what came over me."

A sly smile tugged at the corner of Picquery's mouth. "Remember Tina, you mustn't allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Even if they do concern Mr Scamander."

"Excuse me?" Tina frowned in confusion, partly because the President had just called her Tina, and partly because of what she seemed to be implying. "I'm not sure what you're referring to. Newt and I are just friends." She inwardly cursed herself for calling him Newt. _It's so informal! What will she think? Does she know we've been writing to each other?_

"Well, we'll see. Also, there will be no more questioning Grindelwald this week as the British Ministry is conducting an investigation of our conduct and I won't give them a reason to take this from us." Picquery nodded for Tina to leave and as she did she was sure the President was still smiling.

Once Tina was out of sight Madam Picquery unfolded a piece of parchment from her pocket. It read:

 _Dear Madam President,_

 _While I am deeply disappointed to hear about the misconduct involved with Grindelwald's interrogation, I would remind you not to be too harsh on those Aurors involved in the incident as we at the Ministry understand Grindelwald's deceptive nature. It is clear that the event was unfortunate however we are confident that no such thing will happen again and feel no need for you to take any disciplinary action._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theseus Scamander_

Madam Picquery smiled at Newt's sloppy attempt to mimic his brother's tones and handwriting as she placed the letter into the files on Grindelwald's interrogation. Then she picked up the letter which had arrived on her desk the same morning. Like the first, it was written on official parchment and stamped with the Ministry's seal. However this one said:

 _Dear Madam President,_

 _I was saddened to hear about such an unacceptable outburst from one of your Aurors. Especially one that is so newly reinstated. Here at the Ministry we believe in only recruiting the best talents - especially for such an important job. While we understand that you currently have jurisdiction over Grindelwald's captivity we remind you that if any further slip ups were to occur the Ministry would have no choice but to seize control. With this in mind, I would urge you to remove any rogue Aurors from the line of duty as you proceed with the interrogation. The Ministry has also decided to send several Aurors of our own to conduct a full investigation into your conduct given the recent events._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theseus Scamander_

Ordinarily, Madam Picquery would have forced herself to file the official letter despite its rather damning nature. However, today Newt Scamander would have his way. She wasn't going to fire one of her best Aurors just because some jumped-up Englishman asked her to. So before she could change her mind, she pointed her wand at the letter from Theseus, " _Incendio._ " She smiled as she watched the flames turn the parchment to ashes.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Teenie how did it go?" Queenie grasped Tina's arm and pulled her aside as Tina left Picquery's office. "Did she fire you again? Well not again because the first time was a misunderstanding but… oh you know what I mean."

"Queenie, it's fine. I don't know what happened really. She was angry of course but she…well, she was smiling, and I have no idea why." Tina frowned.

Queenie smiled knowingly. "I think I do." When Tina looked at her questioningly she quickly changed the subject. "So you're back on the interrogation team! That's great, are you going there now?" Queenie jumped up and down in her heels with joy – and Tina noted jealously that she somehow still managed to retain perfect balance.

"No, I've got the rest of this week off because the British Ministry has turfed us out of the interrogation room. No doubt that has something to do with Newt's brother." Tina replied bitterly. She now completely understood Newt's resentment towards Theseus that had been so clearly implied in his letters.

"Ooo, Newt's written back already has he? He must like you." Queenie teased.

Tina sighed, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "I got the letter this morning. Newt's heard about the trouble with Grindelwald. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to worry. But now he knows and what am I going to do Queenie?" Tina tugged the cuff of her jacket nervously. She wouldn't be able to stand it if her stupid, reckless act had destroyed her relationship with Newt, whatever it was. Was it friendship? Was it something else? Tina had no idea and she'd never been so confused in her life. She had always been sure of everything – mostly because she had only ever had her career and her sister to worry about. Tina stayed away from men for a reason, and now…she didn't know what to think.

Queenie seemed to notice this. "Relax Teenie, we can handle it." She squeezed her sister's arm. "Come on, let's go down to Jacob's bakery while we think about it. At least with the investigation from the Ministry this year we'll both be off on Christmas day!"

* * *

Half an hour later Tina was sitting on a bar stool, a glass of firewhisky in front of her, licking powdered sugar from her lips as she struggled to keep the crumbs from falling on her letter to Newt. When she'd finished, she downed the glass for a little Dutch courage before reading over what she'd written.

 _24_ _th_ _December 1926_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _I would be deeply honored to receive the first copy of your book on the condition that you sign it and deliver it to me personally as you promised. Queenie and I would love for you to try Jacob's pastries so you must come to visit._

 _About Grindelwald…_

 _I'm so sorry I didn't mention what had happened before but I didn't want you to worry about me or think that I had wasted my second chance at this job seeing as you were the one who fought for me. Grindelwald used his abilities against Queenie and threatened people I care about. I understand that hitting him probably wasn't the best idea but I lost control. On a better note it seems that I won't be losing my job. I have no idea why but thank Merlin._

 _I'm sure that it's only Queenie that your creatures are missing as she's always been the more charming of the two of us. But give all your creatures a big hug from the both of us and tell Pickett I say hi._

 _On another note, as it is Christmas, Queenie is insisting that we include you in my favourite tradition of buying each other a box of Turkish delights. You don't have to eat them if you don't like because they're quite sweet. This particular tradition started when we were children and we couldn't buy toys so instead we would compete to see who could eat the Turkish delight while spilling the least amount of sugar. Needless to say my lack of grace means I have never won this game._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Tina._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, and if you haven't already and you want to know where this story goes, hit that follow button (and the favourite button too if you like)  
**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated so please do leave them! I want to know your thoughts!**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello good people of FanFiction! Here is the extra long chapter you've been waiting for. I know it's August and Christmas is ages away but it fits with the timeline of the story okay? :)**

 **Disclaimer: The parents' names are not original, I used the same names as PinkPunk010's _Drizzle_ and _Cycles of Sun_ (which, by the way, are both incredible fics, Drizzle has to be the best fanfiction I have ever read) purely because I felt they are the best names for them. Also when thinking of their characters I wanted to make the dad as British as I possibly could so if you're a Sherlock fan, think of John Watson in The Abominable Bride and you'll see what I was going for.**

 **Once again thank you for all the reviews!**

 **I had a lot of fun (and gave myself a case of the feels - you'll know when you get to it) while writing this chapter so I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it!**

* * *

Newt pulled his overcoat tighter around himself as he approached the front door of the manor house in which he'd grown up. The wind was icy, and white specks of sleet peppered the fabric.

The front entrance of the manor alone was impressive. Silvery-grey stone steps lead up to two huge double doors flanked by equally huge stone columns. The doors themselves were made of polished mahogany and decorated with a gilded knocker in the shape of a hippogriff's head. The hippogriff was the family symbol, and it was the only thing that Newt really appreciated about his heritage. As he ascended the steps he pondered on how long it had been since he'd last been home – he was about to find out, as his mother would surely scold him for not contacting her.

He knocked thrice on the door and soon afterwards it was opened by his mother, wearing a white lace-edged apron over a black halter-neck gown. Her flaming red hair was pulled into an updo by a feather-shaped diamond clasp, and pearls hung around her neck. Her face broke into a huge grin when she saw her youngest son stood in front of her and she pulled him into one of her bone-crushing hugs (Pickett quickly and stealthily retreated into Newt's hair). "Newton! I haven't seen you for over a year! Why didn't you write to me? I've been worried sick!"

Newt laughed. It was nice to see his mother again, despite the fact he'd been correct about her scolding him. "It's good to see you too, mother. I do apologise for my lack of contact. I'm afraid I simply haven't had the time."

She pulled out of the hug and glared up at him (he was about five inches taller than her), but there was warmth in her eyes. "Not a good enough excuse. I expect regular owls, telling me where you are and what you're doing. I didn't receive a single one. _Not one!_ "

"I'm sorry, mother, I really am. The job is surprisingly demanding."

She laughed now. "Oh, I understand, love. I've just been out of my mind with worry, especially after what happened in New York. Anyway, come on in, and bring that case! I'd like you to show me around later."

He smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

Christmas at the Scamander manor had always been a rather classy affair, and normally, Newt couldn't stand these sort of gatherings - much less those that involved his family. Although he rather enjoyed the company of his mother, he just didn't much care for the company of his father or Theseus. There wasn't even one which he particularly disliked being around – they were practically the same person.

Perseus Scamander was a tall, broad-shouldered man with short auburn hair speckled with grey and a matching moustache on his upper lip which, combined with the gold-rimmed monocle he wore on his left eye, made him look like he should be on an advertisement for an expensive brand of cigars. His suits were always perfectly pressed pinstripe or tweed, and the monocle's fine gold chain was attached to the breast pocket of his waistcoat. In his left hand he carried a walking cane made of glossed ebony and topped with a silver hippogriff head, which hid his wand. He was a very respected man in the magical community – formerly the head of the Magical Law Enforcement department – and so when he was in a room he had a very commanding presence. Theseus was very much the same, only younger and without the moustache, monocle and cane. This similarity to his father had made Theseus the senior Scamander's favourite child, and he hadn't made any effort to hide it. Perseus seemed to see Newt as his slightly odd second son who wouldn't be taught anything he, his father, deemed to be important. He'd been livid when Newt had been expelled from Hogwarts, thus meaning the once respected family were knocked from the Sacred Twenty-Eight pureblood British wizarding families*. He'd been even more livid when Newt could not have cared any less.

Mrs Scamander, however, had a personality that contrasted heavily with her husband's. Diana had, once, bred fancy hippogriffs and so shared Newt's interest in magical creatures – in fact she was the one credited with starting his interest in them. She was not quite as tall as her husband, but she carried herself with the elegant poise of an English aristocrat. Despite her elegant and high-class appearance, she was known for her warm, generous personality and was a very popular woman. She claimed she loved both her boys equally, but when they were growing up she had always had a soft spot for Newt, with his odd fascination with magical creatures and his insistence on helping with the hippogriffs from an early age. She had felt compelled to protect him from his father and Theseus, whom she felt bullied him somewhat for his difference to them. Sometimes she found she still had to – on the rare occasions that both her sons were actually home.

So on Christmas Day Newt found himself – somewhat reluctantly – sitting in the lounge with his father and Theseus, trying desperately to seem interested in a conversation he had no desire to partake in.

"So, Theseus, how goes it with the Americans?" Perseus said the word 'Americans' with such distaste it might as well have been a forbidden word. This alone annoyed Newt, but he dug his nails into his palm, the pain forcing him to focus and not draw his father's attention.

"Bloody Yanks." Was Theseus' response. "They won't listen to reason. First, they can't control their own Aurors," As he said this he cast a sly glance at Newt, who glared back at him. Theseus smirked. "And now they won't transfer Grindelwald. I mean, really."

"Well, this _is_ the country that put a _woman_ in charge of MACUSA." Perseus laughed, and Theseus joined him. Newt did not. While he didn't want to involve himself in the conversation, he also didn't want to sink to his father and brother's patronising and sexist level.

"It was a woman that lost it in the interrogation room." Theseus added with a smile and another glance at Newt. It was now that Newt realised what his brother was trying to do. He was constantly referencing Tina to get a rise out of him. Newt rolled his eyes inwardly – Theseus was supposed to be the older and more mature brother.

Perseus chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You know women, their emotions are all over the place." He moved a finger in a circle next to his ear to illustrate his point. "She probably couldn't handle coming face to face with Grindelwald." Then, for the first time since he'd arrived, Newt found his father looking at him. He tried his best not to look wide-eyed in surprise, although he wasn't sure how successful that was. "Say, Newton, what's your take on this? Or are you too busy with your zoo?"

Newt gritted his teeth. The worst thing you could call the case was a zoo. He could think of so many choice words to say to his father at that moment, but instead he put on his most reasonable voice. He didn't look his father or Theseus in the eye when he spoke. "First of all, father, as I've said many times, the case is not a zoo. Far from it. But in answer to your question, I think the Ministry should give MACUSA a chance."

Both Perseus and his elder son laughed incredulously. "I can't say I'm surprised. Spends a few days in New York and is already siding with the Americans." Theseus was still chuckling when he spoke, "Listen, Newton, I know politics isn't your language, but surely you understand that transferring Grindelwald to the Ministry would yield much better interrogation results?"

"No. The Ministry would not get any further than MACUSA has."

Before his father or brother could argue with him, Diana put her head round the door. "Dinner's ready!" She called, and instantly the three men were up and walking into the dining room. Newt could not get out of that room any faster.

The dining room at the manor consisted mainly of a long polished oak table with a sparkling chandelier overhead. The table was laden with food - the centrepiece being a golden glazed turkey surrounded with some kind of fruit garnish. Dishes filled with all the trimmings associated with an English Christmas dinner were scattered up and down the table – pigs in blankets, stuffing balls, roast potatoes, assorted vegetables, bone china jugs of gravy and several small bowls of cranberry sauce. 4 places were set at the table, with spotless silver cutlery, crisp white napkins and fluted wine glasses which, when the place was taken, filled with a sparkling elven wine and refilled each time the glass was empty. Floating cutlery served the various elements of the dinner onto the four plates, and the dinner started.

"Excellent cooking as always, mother." Theseus commented as he speared another piece of turkey on his fork. Diana always insisted on doing all the cooking herself as, in her words, another cook would simply ruin all her recipes.

Newt nodded in agreement as he sipped the wine. The only saving grace of visiting his family was the fact that his mother's cooking could not be beaten at any level. Although he did have to admit to himself that Queenie's cooking came extremely close.

"I'm glad you like it. I had to make it extra special, since both my boys are here for once." Diana smiled at both her sons sat next to each other opposite her.

" _I_ always make the effort, mother." Theseus pointed out.

"Now, Theseus. Newton is a busy man. Traveling the world and whatnot." To Newt's surprise it was his father, speaking from the head of the table, that defended him. He tried not to let the surprise show on his face. Again.

"Yes, you must give us the first printed copy of your book, darling!" Diana was positively ecstatic about the idea of Newt's book coming out. Newt felt a tiny pang of guilt for lying to her, but he had to keep his promise to Tina.

"Of course, mother."

"Speaking of your travels, Newton, why don't you tell us about how you exposed and detained Grindelwald?" Theseus was clearly gearing up to continue the argument from earlier.

"Yes, I must admit I was impressed when I saw that in the paper. I didn't think you were that observant with people, Newton. How did you work it out?" Perseus added.

All three pairs of eyes were trained on Newt as he tried to think of an answer. He also tried not to react to the fact that his father, for the first time in his life, had praised him. And then insulted him, but he paid no thought to that. "There's nothing to tell, really. I only noticed in the subway when he wasn't really trying to hide his identity anymore."

"You exposed and then detained him, yet you think he should be kept in New York? Surely he should be transferred here, the home country of the man who captured him?" Theseus pointed out.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Not at the table, Theseus."

Theseus turned to her. "I do apologise, mother, but I'm simply trying to establish Newton's reasoning for his absurd opinion that Grindelwald should be kept in New York. If he were transferred to the Ministry we could get much more out of him."

Newt had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let Theseus get a rise out of him, but he'd had enough now. He turned and looked his brother right in the eye – something he didn't do very often, if at all. "I know you have a high opinion of yourself, Theseus, so this might come as a shock to you, but _nobody_ can get _anything_ out of him. It's impossible. You could do no better than Tina did." Instantly Newt regretted using Tina's name – now Theseus was going to tease him.

But instead Theseus looked stunned. "What do you mean, a high opinion of myself? It's called having a healthy dose of self-respect, you should try it."

"There's a difference between having a healthy dose of self-respect and outright vanity." Newt had actually wanted to say this to Theseus for a long time, but wasn't sure why he had thought now was the best time. He blamed the alcohol.

"Vanity? You're calling me vain now?"

"What kind of man carries a mirror in his jacket pocket and _isn't_ vain?" When Theseus went to retort Newt continued, "I've seen you at Ministry events you forced me to attend, checking your hair was perfectly in place every five minutes."

"Excuse me, but when you're in a position as high as mine, your appearance has to be immaculate. Maybe you should follow my example."

"My profession doesn't require me to look good."

"I'd hardly call it a profession."

"ENOUGH!" Perseus' booming voice cut into the brothers' argument. Both of them turned to stare at him like a couple of rabbits in the headlights. "How old are you two again? You are grown men, and you're acting like children. I am disappointed in both of you. Now can we finish our dinner in a civilised manner?" No answer came and both his sons just looked at him apologetically. "Thank you."

They went back to eating in relative silence for a few minutes before Diana spoke up. "Wait a second, Newton, when you said Theseus couldn't question Grindelwald any better-"

"Which was quite frankly insulting." Theseus muttered under his breath, and got a glare from Perseus.

" _Don't_ interrupt your mother. Honestly, Theseus, I raised you better than this."

When a small grin started to form on Newt's face in response to his brother being scolded Perseus turned on him. "You're no better, Newton, so you can stop laughing at him." Newt immediately switched to a neutral expression. Perseus turned to his wife. "Carry on, dear."

"You said that Theseus couldn't question Grindelwald any better than Tina. Is Tina the Auror that lost control in an interrogation?"

Theseus grinned and answered before Newt even had a chance. "Indeed, mother. Full name is Porpentina Goldstein – lost her job several months ago for exposing the magical community in an undercover operation, but has since been reinstated due to the insistence of a certain British wizard…"

"Newton? You got her reinstated?"

Newt felt himself blushing hard. He stared at the wall behind Diana as he replied. "Yes, mother. She helped me to detain Grindelwald. And not only that but she unfairly lost her job in the first place – she was demoted because she saw a young man being abused by his so-called mother in front of her. This same young man was the Obscurial that attacked the city of New York. If she had been allowed to help him, the Obscurial would never have caused the amount of destruction that it did."

All three of them looked utterly stupefied by this. Then Diana smiled. "I knew it."

Newt was genuinely confused. "What?"

"I knew you'd met a woman in New York. You would never defend just anyone like that, let alone get their job back for them."

"But I didn't tell you that..."

"I know. But I noticed something different about you as soon as you walked in the door, Newton. Call it a mother's intuition."

"With respect, mother, I don't-"

"Have feelings for her? Oh but you do, Newton, and it's incredibly sweet."

Theseus was loving this. "I can confirm that, mother. He's been writing to her."

Newt turned on Theseus, wide-eyed. "How-"

"The Ministry intercepted one of your letters."

 _Damn._ "Did you-"

"Read it? No. I have no interest in the sordid details of your overseas love affair."

Now Newt knew his face was tomato red. "That is not what this is!"

Theseus laughed out loud. "Okay, okay. Maybe not yet. All in due course, I'm sure."

"Shut up, Theseus!"

"Alright, Theseus, stop winding him up. At least Newton has the decency to only write to one woman." Perseus cut in.

Theseus was speechless at his father's comment. Newt found himself smirking, then quickly hid it before his father turned on him.

Then the senior Scamander spoke again. "I'd like to meet her, Newton. She sounds like she's got guts."

Now it was Newt's turn to be stunned. He chose his next words carefully, and when he spoke he focused on a point over his father's right shoulder rather than looking him in the eye. "With respect, father, earlier you were saying how she couldn't handle coming face-to-face with Grindelwald."

Surprisingly Perseus stayed calm. "That was before I knew who it was in that interrogation. A woman who sacrifices her career for the good of someone else, and later goes face to face with the most dangerous wizard our world has ever known is an incredibly brave one."

"She certainly is very brave. And while I appreciate your approval, she and I are not actually an item. We're just friends."

His father chuckled. "All in good time, Newton. All in good time."

* * *

The rest of dinner passed quite amicably, and afterwards they all sat in the lounge with glasses of firewhisky and actually talked as a family. Something that had almost never happened. Presents were exchanged, and Newt showed his mother around the case. She had looked around in total amazement and had been speechless when Newt asked her what she thought. She fawned over the baby hippogriff Newt had delivered just a week prior, and they spent quite a few happy hours down there before going back into the house for more drinks. Overall Newt found, to his immense surprise, that he had actually enjoyed spending time with his family. But they _had_ consumed rather a lot of alcohol between them - which, come to think of it, was probably his mother's plan all along.

At the end of the evening Newt and Theseus bid their parents goodnight and started up the grand staircase in the entrance hall of the manor house. It's gilded banisters and rich crimson carpet screamed luxury and Newt thought of how he'd always been of the opinion that the family home was far too ostentatious.

As he and Theseus were heading upstairs to their respective rooms, Newt remembered his father's words at the dinner table. "So, Theseus, that moment at dinner must have been the first time father has ever been disappointed in you. Now you know how I felt my whole childhood."

Theseus turned and stared at him but didn't say anything. So Newt grinned as they reached his bedroom door. "Imagine how disappointed he'd be if he found out that you're not just _writing_ to more than one woman, if you know what I mean."

Theseus' eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Well, that depends. Mention Tina one more time and I might just let it slip...goodnight." With a laugh he disappeared into his room and shut the door, leaving Theseus staring after him.

* * *

It had been years since Newt had been inside his childhood bedroom, and he gazed around with a nostalgia he had not felt in a long time. Like all the bedrooms in the house, the walls and ceiling were ivory white and the carpet was a rich burgundy, but the walls were still covered in sketches and memorabilia. Above his bed in the centre of the room, his first Hufflepuff scarf from his very first year at Hogwarts was draped along the wall. Some of his first sketches were in this room (mostly of his mother's hippogriffs) and they hung in various places on the wall and on the outside of the wardrobe. On looking inside the wardrobe Newt found his old Hogwarts robes still hanging there, along with his Quidditch jersey. He ran a hand along the cable-knit woollen sleeve and along the back where his name was printed. The jersey had been (for some reason) far too big for him at the time, so it would probably fit if he tried it on now. As he closed the wardrobe and turned to find his old oak desk still sat under the window and still covered in half-finished sketches, dried-up inkwells, quills and several pieces of charcoal. He wondered why his mother hadn't come in and cleaned it.

Then he slowly made his way to the bedside table. The oak surface was stained with dark rings from having several mugs of tea set upon it over the years, and another pile of sketches were neatly stacked in a corner of it. The only other thing on this bedside table was a photograph. This photograph had been taken at the beginning of Newt's sixth year at Hogwarts – the year he got expelled. In the photo, he was with Leta on Platform 9¾. Both were in their Hogwarts robes, wearing their respective house scarves, and both of them were smiling and laughing. He picked up the photo and ran a thumb over the black and white face of his younger self, who grinned up at him while subconsciously running a hand through his hair. Back then he was even more freckly and gangly than he was now. He could see that his robes were far too short, but in the photo he didn't seem to care. He also saw the way he was looking at Leta. Like he'd never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

Quickly he slammed the photo into a nearby drawer – he refused to let himself get too caught up in the past, especially after what Leta had done. He remembered the way he had followed her around like a lost puppy; hanging off her every word, doing whatever she said – even if it meant getting expelled for her. She was well out of his league both then and now – the only difference now was that his feelings for her had burned out a long time ago. He knew now that she had been well aware of his feelings toward her and had used them to her advantage – she'd had him wrapped around her little finger. After he'd been expelled, she had written to him telling him she didn't want any more contact and that she'd never reciprocated his feelings toward her. When that happened, he'd promised himself that he'd never fall in love again. He was content to spend his days as a social recluse, traveling to the most remote corners of the world with his case full of magical creatures. After all, it meant he could do what he loved _and_ avoid a repeat of the heartbreak he had experienced as a teenager. But now he could feel himself falling in love again. Tina Goldstein had thrown herself into his life and had unlocked feelings he hadn't felt for another person for a long time. But he wasn't even sure if she felt anything back. And he wasn't taking that risk again.

* * *

Several days later, on the morning of New Year's Eve, Newt was woken by a tapping on his window. In his tired state he mistook it for knocking on his door and groaned sleepily. "I'll be down in a minute, mother." When there was no answer he sat up, looking around for the source of the noise. It took him a while to work out that the tapping was on his window, and when he did he was up and opening the window to let Herbert fly in.

He cleared his desk of its drawing tools and placed the letter down on it, drinking in Tina's words. And when he'd finished reading, he went back and read it again. And again. And again. Until each and every syllable was committed to memory. It was only when he felt he had memorised her words enough that he allowed himself to think about what they meant.

Although her reasoning for not telling him about the incident was actually rather sweet of her, he still couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit annoyed. Her not wanting him to worry was pointless – he'd always worry about her, despite his 'worrying means you suffer twice' mantra. Besides, he would rather hear it from Tina than from anyone else. Not wanting him to think she'd wasted her chance at the job was also pointless. If she'd lost her job again, he would've fought for her to get it back. It didn't matter how many times he had to do it.

Grindelwald had threated people she cared about. He selfishly wondered if he was one of those people. As a friend, perhaps, but even so, what could Grindelwald possibly want with him? He didn't see how he could be any use to the darkest wizard of all time. But obviously, by people she cared about, she meant Queenie. She couldn't mean him.

He smiled when she said that she didn't know why she was getting her job back. His sneaking into Theseus' office and forging a letter from him had worked (and, even better, his brother hadn't noticed). He'd thought that his plan would surely fail since Theseus had then sent another letter to MACUSA. He was both surprised and pleased with himself, but he decided that he wouldn't tell her what he'd done. She was a smart woman - she'd be able to see right through him and know that he had feelings for her. The truth was, when Newt had made the decision to forge the letter from Theseus, he hadn't given it a second thought. He was going to make sure Tina kept her job no matter what. And she couldn't know that.

It broke his heart a little when she suggested that the creatures were only missing Queenie as she was the more charming one. While he admitted that Queenie was beautiful and, in general, a very warm and charming person, it was Tina who had made a bigger impression on him. She wasn't classically beautiful like her sister, but she was, to him, more beautiful than Queenie for precisely that reason. Not to mention that she had charmed her way into his thoughts in her own roundabout way.

Then he turned his attention to the small cardboard box that had come with the letter. As Tina had mentioned, it contained several Turkish delights – bite-sized pink jelly-like cubes absolutely covered in powdered sugar. He grinned even more. When he'd visited the Middle East on his travels, he'd developed a love of Turkish delights, so he dismissed Tina's 'don't eat them if you don't like'. What he didn't know was why the Goldstein sisters had included him in their tradition. Maybe this was Tina's way of telling him she felt something for him. He mentally kicked himself. _Stop being so selfish. It was just a gesture of goodwill for the holiday season._ He was glad Pickett was somehow still asleep in the breast pocket of his pyjamas, because he knew he would try to tell him otherwise.

He decided to close the box and save the delights for later today, and just as he did there really was a knock on the door. Quickly he hid the letter and the box inside his desk and let Herbert out of the window again, so he could rest in the manor's owlery on the floor above. When he opened the door, as expected, he found his mother stood outside his bedroom dressed in an old blouse and linen trousers – clearly she'd been out with the hippogriffs. "Late breakfast is ready." she told him with a smile, "I made your favourite. Full English with extra hash browns."

He couldn't help but smile back – Diana had one of those smiles that was utterly infectious. That and the fact he was starving. "Thank you, mother. I'll be down in a moment."

"You've had plenty of moments to get yourself up, Newton." She sounded stern, then she laughed, "But I understand that you have creatures to see to. Be down in ten minutes."

* * *

Newt didn't have a chance to start his reply until the evening, as it was the family new year's tradition to sit around the drawing room eating, drinking tea and playing endless rounds of wizard's chess and various other games. Newt had rarely enjoyed this tradition, and normally he was content to sit by himself and watch. This time, however, he joined in on his mother's insistence and found he rather enjoyed it. Theseus didn't say a word about Tina or MACUSA, and neither did his parents. He spent ages wondering why Theseus wasn't winding him up, and then he remembered. In his slightly drunken state he had threatened to reveal all of Theseus' liaisons with various women if he mentioned Tina again. Secretly he congratulated himself on finally having something over his brother. He'd never really cared, but since it saved him some embarrassment, he was grateful for it.

When he finally managed to get away, see to the creatures and write the letter, it read:

 _31_ _st_ _December 1926_

 _Dear Tina,_

 _I am nothing if not a man of my word, so of course your book will be signed and delivered to you in person._

 _While I understand why you didn't tell me of the Grindelwald incident, I must tell you this, and I speak as a close friend. The truth is I will always worry about you. I know I'm always saying that worrying means you suffer twice, and I still stand by that, but your job is dangerous, even more so since you're leading the interrogations. So keeping secrets from me so I won't worry is pointless. I would much rather hear what happened from you than hear about it through someone else – especially my brother. He has a tendency to exaggerate._

 _I would never think for a second that you had wasted your second chance at your job. And even if you had lost your job again, I would fight to get it back for you. You're too good an Auror for MACUSA to dismiss you. But I am, of course, extremely relieved that you have been allowed to keep your job. Madam Picquery clearly made the right decision._

 _Please don't dismiss the idea that you have made quite an impression on my creatures. You might think otherwise, but I think you're just as charming as your sister, if not more so._

 _I have, over the last few days, been spending Christmas with my family for the first time since I went traveling. Normally I don't particularly enjoy it, if only because the family home is rather ostentatious and so gatherings like this have an unnecessary amount of formality. This is coupled with the fact that I have to try to socialise with my father and Theseus, who are more or less the same person. This year, to my surprise, I found that overall I rather enjoyed myself. But I did consume rather a lot of alcohol on Christmas day, which may have been my mother's plan the whole time. It would not surprise me. I do hope that you had a lovely day yourselves, and I look forward to hearing about it.  
_

 _Thank you very much for the Turkish delights. I actually developed a love of them while on my travels in the Middle East, so I have eaten a few already, and might I say they are quite delicious. But I am still staying at the family home, and my mother is also partial to Turkish delights, so I will have to hide them from her if I want to have any left. I appreciate you including me in your Christmas tradition, and I feel somewhat guilty that I cannot do the same in return, so I have enclosed two small gifts for you and Queenie._

 _Happy New Year,_

 _Newt_

* * *

 ***I don't actually know if Newt's expulsion lead to the family being knocked out of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, or if they were even in it in the first place, but I wrote it because it gives more insight into the character.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do favourite and follow if you like the story and you want to see where it goes!  
**

 **As always reviews are appreciated so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought!**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings!**

 **Here is the next chapter - I laughed so hard when I first read this, and I was laughing while making my edits. Hope you laugh as much reading it as I did!**

 **Fair warning - this chapter is funny BUT does get a little bit angsty towards the end.**

 **THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! It makes me so happy to hear that people are enjoying the story!**

 **Also I know it's a bit late but I realise I haven't done this yet on this story - I DON'T OWN THE FANTASTIC BEASTS CHARACTERS OR UNIVERSE. Those belong to the legendary JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Queenie, this is ridiculous, I look like a tart!" Tina whined as she allowed her sister to stuff her into a sparkling, fringed party dress. The dress itself was black, but the fringing glittered with thousands of diamantés that, when she moved, made her look and sound like a walking jewellery store.

Her lips and cheeks had been rouged to match her sister's makeup - the only problem was that where Queenie glowed with confidence as she giggled at her reflection, Tina only saw herself as an awkward tomato (the least sexy of the fruits).

"I disagree." Queenie laughed as she pulled Tina's hair away from her face. "Pineapples are far less sexy."

"Queenie," Tina said in a warning tone. Growing up with a Legilimens for a sister meant that Tina was used to accidental mind readings, but today she wasn't to be tested.

"Just because Newt hasn't written back yet doesn't give you the right to get mad at me." Queenie replied.

"Not everything is about Newt you know." Tina snapped and then sighed when Queenie raised her eyebrow. "Okay, fine, it is. I should never have sent him those sweets. He probably hated them and then he'll think I'm being too forward. Or he's angry that I didn't tell him about Grindelwald and…"

"Or his letter just got delayed in the Christmas post." Queenie couldn't help but giggle at the way Newt made Tina crazy. She wasn't used to her sister being so infatuated. Even if she did try her best to deny it. "Now stop fussing. I'm going to do your hair and then we're both going out for some New Year's celebrations."

"Oh no. I hope the goblins don't go on a drunken rampage like they did last year." Tina put her head in her hands remembering the scene of terrified no-maj's running from small pointy-eared beasts. "It took us three whole weeks to clear that mess up _and_ an entire obliviate squad." Her voice trailed off when she saw Queenie's mouth drop at the word 'obliviate'. "Oh, Queenie, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to bring up Jacob."

"No, no it's fine." Queenie sniffed and her bottom lip wobbled. "It's not your fault. Anyway, he's a no-maj, it never would have worked…"

"Queenie." Tina circled her arms around her sister, pulling her in for a hug. "You'll find someone. I promise."

"But what if I don't?" Queenie's voice cracked. "You don't hear what those other men think about me Teenie. They don't want a relationship. I'm just a prize to them." She wailed into Tina's shoulder. "I wish I had someone who looked at me the way Newt looks at you."

This made tears fall from Tina's eyes. All those years she'd spent wishing she was like Queenie - glamorous and graceful. Only to find that Queenie had wanted to be like her. "Oh Queenie!" Tina exclaimed, laughing in between sobs. "We are such a mess." They rocked back and forth in each other's arms for a few moments before Tina forced herself to pull away. Then she thought about her sister's last sentence. "Wait, how does he look at me? He doesn't look at me in any way, we're just friends…"

Queenie laughed despite her tears. "Oh, Teenie. Are you really _that_ ignorant?"

"What?" Tina was incredibly confused. She hadn't noticed him looking at her in any particular way during his visit. Although the thought of him looking at her in the way Queenie was implying made her heart flutter.

Queenie was still smiling. "The whole time - _especially_ in the Blind Pig, might I add – he was looking at you in the way that every woman wants to be looked at. Like he's never seen someone so beautiful." She giggled at her sister's still confused expression but then her smile fell as quickly as it had come. "I wish I could be looked at like that, Teenie."

Tina shook off her confusion (she could think about that later) and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, looking her right in the eye. She hated seeing Queenie hurt like this and she definitely couldn't allow her to be upset on her favourite night of the year. "Come on. We're going to have a wonderful time _and_ forget all our men problems."

The corners of Queenie's mouth pricked back up into a smile. "Anything for you. But you have to promise to hold your drink better than last year."

"Oh gosh." Tina shook her head at the memory.

"The goblins weren't the only ones who went rampaging on the streets." Queenie giggled at the thought of her sister tottering around in her heels. "You arrested a squirrel!"

"He gave me a dirty look!" Tina replied defensively and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

At eleven o'clock Queenie ordered two giggle waters and the night was kicked off with an enthusiastic Queenie dragging a not-so-enthusiastic Tina onto the dance floor. Afterwards Tina downed another three giggle waters to numb the pain of the bad pub music – this would later prove to be a mistake.

At midnight, the girls flapped their arms wildly under the fireworks with two men they would never remember - and Tina would deny ever meeting. As Tina watched the bright sparks rain down on them she wondered how it was possible that she could be so happy. She also wondered if Newt was looking up at the sky at the same time and thinking of her, but this was something she would also deny later.

By one o'clock the madness had begun. Later, Tina wouldn't quite remember how she had found herself accepting the challenge to drink everyone else in the bar under the table. She thought it had something to do with a snide remark about weak women from a tipsy goblin but she couldn't be sure as the rest of the night dissolved into a drunken haze.

A few minutes later, said goblin has successfully been proven wrong and probably wishing that he'd never said anything. Tina on the other hand celebrated not-so-modestly with yet another giggle water.

At 3 o'clock in the morning several passers-by were treated to Tina yelling at a pigeon that she 'didn't appreciate his tone'. Queenie did her best to drag Tina home but only managed to do so once she had promised to take the pigeon – Mr Flappy - as well so that Tina could interrogate him to find out who he was working for.

Finally, Queenie managed to drag her sister up the stairs to their apartment –somehow without waking Mrs Esposito. Tina clung on tightly to Mr Flappy as they stumbled up the steps. "But you do think," Tina hiccuped, "that Newt has very soft hair."

"Yes, yes, of course I do." Queenie nodded as she attempted to open their apartment door with one hand while still holding Tina in the other.

"But Queenie." Tina grasped her sister's face with both hands, pulling herself so close that Queenie could smell the alcohol on her breath. "You do think he has soft hair?"

"Yes." Queenie nodded again.

"Good, good." Tina let go of Queenie and allowed her sister to lead her into their apartment. "Sometimes, when I was close, I thought his hair smelt of lavender. Oh, he's so handsome, Queenie, and so _strong_. He saved me from execution you know."

"Yes, yes, I know." Queenie nodded. "After all, you've said it five times."

"Oh." Tina hiccuped again. "Well, it's very important to me that you do know."

Tina was still rambling on about Newt as Queenie slipped off her heels and put her to bed. There she curled up into a ball, still holding on tightly to Mr Flappy who seemed to have submitted to his fate. "It's okay Mr Flappy." Tina said as she stoked the pigeon's wings. "I have a friend who can take care of you in his case. He has soft hair just like you but his is brown and blond and ginger. He has freckles too and nice eyes and…" She trailed off as sleep finally took over her exhausted body.

* * *

When Tina awoke the next morning, her head was pounding and she couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten home. She blinked – the rays of sunshine spilling through the window burned her eyes.

The next thing she became aware of was her sister sitting on the bed across from her. "You're awake! I'm gonna make pancakes! Come into the kitchen, there's something here for you." Queenie sounded excited and Tina jealously wondered how it was that her sister wasn't hungover.

Tina groaned. The thought of food made her want to throw up. "Is it an owl from Newt?" she asked hopefully. She was too tired and hungover to pretend that she didn't care.

"Umm, no." Queenie replied laughing. "But it is a bird."

"What do you mean?" Tina frowned and then groaned when Mr Flappy (who had somehow managed to free himself from her grip while she slept) swooped in and landed on her head. Tina sighed, pulled the covers over her face and vowed to never drink again.

* * *

About half an hour later when Tina finally dragged herself out of bed she wandered - hair dishevelled, makeup smudged and still wearing last night's dress, into the dining room. Queenie - who, Tina noted, looked perfect as always - laughed when she saw her. "Wow. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Tina put a hand up to silence her sister. "Ssh. Turn off your mouth siren."

Queenie put a chipped white mug of strong black coffee in front of her sister and sat next to her, giggling. "Hungover, are we?"

Tina sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. "Shut up."

Queenie giggled again as Tina finally noticed the coffee. "Teenie, how much do you remember of last night?"

"I remember winning a drinking contest, but other than that…wait what did I do?" Suddenly Tina was looking at Queenie. "Queenie, what did I do?"

"You mean other than the pigeon that _still_ won't leave?" Queenie gestured to Mr Flappy, who was perched on the curtain rail.

Tina groaned again. "Yes."

The younger Goldstein had a ridiculous grin on her face. "Well, when I _finally_ managed to drag you home, you were rambling on and on about a certain magizoologist…"

Tina felt her face slowly turn the colour of the awkward tomato she had assumed herself to look like the previous night. "Oh no."

Queenie stood up and imitated Tina's voice. "Oh, Queenie, don't you think he has _such_ soft hair? Such soft hair, and beautiful eyes, and a perfect face with those adorable freckles…Oh he's so handsome, Queenie, and so _strong,_ he saved my life, Queenie!" As she mimicked her sister she gesticulated wildly and stumbled across the room into Tina, who pushed her back into her chair.

Then she buried her red face in her hands again. "Oh, Mercy Lewis, did I really say all that?"

Queenie was still laughing. "More or less." Tina groaned yet again and put her forehead on the table. " _Now_ will you admit you're in love?" Queenie giggled.

"No. Drunk me is very different to sober me." Tina insisted.

Queenie laughed, "Clearly. But maybe drunk Tina says what sober Tina is thinking?"

At this Tina snapped her head up to look at her younger sister. This was a mistake. She jumped from the chair and threw up in the sink behind her. Queenie grimaced. When Tina turned back around, she had sick on her chin and her hair was stuck to her face. Queenie suppressed another grimace and stood up to lead her sister from the kitchen. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Several days later Tina arose from her bed and squealed at the sight of Newt's owl tapping on the window. When she opened it and let the bird in she practically tripped over herself to tear open the wrapping of the presents. Then she squealed again. "Queenie! Quick, fetch some parchment and ink!"

"Why what is it?" Queenie – who was leaning against the door frame – asked, laughing at Tina's excitement.

"Quills! Newt's given us quills. Look, they're made from Fwooper feathers!" Tina said, showing her sister the boxes. Newt had given Queenie a set of pink quills which ranged from a deep fuchsia to dusty rose - every colour she'd need to match her trademark pink coat. Meanwhile, he had given Tina a rainbow set of five so she could use a different one for every work day. "Oh, aren't they wonderful? I can use these at work."

Later, when she'd finished obsessing over the quality of the quills, Tina remembered she actually had a letter to read. She crossed into the dining room and set the letter down on the table. As she committed every letter to memory she felt her eyes brimming with tears at his words. He would always worry about her. He would continue to fight for her. He thought she was charming. But while he had written all of the above, he saw her as a close friend. That was what he'd written – _I speak as a close friend._ It was so confusing. He had written all of those things with such heartfelt meaning, yet she was nothing more than a friend to him. She was only halfway through the letter and yet the tears still released themselves - falling onto the parchment in her shaking hands and making the ink run. Queenie had gone to the grocery store, so before she could come home and see her like this, Tina shoved the parchment across the table and wiped away her tears. She was being pathetic. Of course he only saw her as a friend. She wasn't beautiful and elegant and flawless like her sister. She was plain and awkward and boring. She'd seen the photo of Leta Lestrange in his case, and she had been beautiful too. _He's probably still in love with her._

Before she could cry any more she covered the first half of the letter – stained with her pathetic tears – and read the rest of it. She smiled when she read that he'd had a lot to drink on Christmas day. The thought of Newt holding a glass of firewhisky and roaring with laughter at someone's joke made her want to laugh herself. But then she thought of how he'd never be laughing at _her_ jokes – because she wasn't funny. She shook the thought from her head furiously and continued reading.

She was glad she did, because she found out that he'd loved the Turkish delights. He hadn't hated them – in fact he loved them so much he felt the need to hide them from his mother so he could have them to himself. Now that _did_ make her chuckle.

When she finished reading it took her a few moments to realise that she was supposed to reply. To begin with she was confused. How was she meant to reply without telling him how she felt? Without telling him how his referring to her as a 'close friend' made her feel? Then she realised – if you can't beat them, join them. It would be painful to do so, but all she could do was refer to him as a friend too.

 _5_ _th_ _January 1927_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _Thank you so much for the gifts. As you probably guessed I have a slight obsession with quills and these ones are simply beautiful. I'm glad you liked our Turkish delights - I was slightly concerned you would think me too forward for sending them but I suppose there is nothing wrong with sending a gift to a dear friend._

 _Again, I'm so sorry for not telling you about Grindelwald and I promise I'll never keep anything like that from you again. I'm also sorry you had to find out from your brother - I had no idea he was like that. But I'm glad that you two managed to stay civil over Christmas. I'd hate to think I'd caused trouble for you._

 _Still on that note, we hope to restart the interrogations next week once your Ministry has finished their evaluations of our methods. I am to go in tomorrow to be shadowed on one of my secondary cases. Your brother seems determined to get me fired, as I am the only one being shadowed. Everyone else is simply being asked a few questions._

 _Anyway, Madam Picquery is concerned that several British Aurors have been threatening to move Grindelwald to England despite it not being a safe idea. But I am reassured that unless they are given a direct order from a higher up then this isn't possible. And by a higher up, I don't mean your brother. I've been told that despite his position as Head Auror, it is not his decision to make. By a higher up I mean your Minister for Magic himself._

 _Since you mentioned drinking in your letter I suppose I should tell you about my experiences on New Year. I will not go into too many embarrassing details but it would seem that I brought home a pigeon while drunk and named him 'Mr Flappy'. It's been five days and we still can't get him to leave. I also think I could have done better on the name but you're not allowed to judge because you named a Thunderbird Frank._

 _Our Christmas was the same as it is every year – Queenie and I in the apartment eating copious amounts of food and chatting the night away. However, I do love spending time with my sister and I can tell you that we did indeed have a lovely day. I am glad that you enjoyed spending time with your family for once, even if your mother did plan to get you drunk._

 _That's all for now. I look forward to hearing about the release of your book._

 _Happy New Year,_

 _Tina_

As soon as Newt's owl was well rested, she sent him back on his way (with her letter) without a second thought.

* * *

 **And yes, for those wondering, I did KIND OF steal the mouth siren thing from Brooklyn Nine-Nine.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this - if you want to keep up with the story, hit the favourite and follow buttons to stay updated!  
**

 **Also PLEEEAAASE leave a review - they mean a hell of a lot to me.**

 **Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOOO! I am so so sorry for my inactivity recently, I have been so busy recently and even when I wasn't I had a severe case of writer's block with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how and I just had no motivation and ugh (I'm sure you writers can relate). But, after almost a month, here is chapter 7! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and I'm not sure why but t** ** **hank you to everyone that reviewed the last one and** I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Newt had not agreed to this.

He peered out from behind the screen separating him from the multitudes of people crowded inside Flourish and Blotts. He'd never seen Diagon Alley's bookshop so full, not even on the 31st August when every Hogwarts student was rushing to buy their textbooks for the new year at the last minute. He hated crowds at the best of times, so when his publisher (Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books) had told him he'd organised a 'small, quiet signing' at Flourish and Blotts a few days after his book was released, he had stupidly believed him and gone along with it. He couldn't even make out individual faces – everyone's features seemed to merge into each other. Or maybe that was just his nerves.

The last time he'd seen crowds like this was in the hustle and bustle of New York City. And in those crowds, in the first few minutes of arriving in New York, was where he had first seen Tina. He could still picture the moment so vividly. She'd had the collar of her signature grey trench coat turned up in an attempt to look inconspicuous, and was trying to eat a hot dog at the same time – which had given her a mustard moustache. Later on, after the Niffler incident at the bank, she had shoved him against a wall in a back alley and arrested him for breaching the International Statute of Secrecy. He found himself smiling fondly at the memories, but quickly wiped it off his face in case his publisher mistook it for excitement at the prospect of signing multiple copies of his book for hundreds of people he'd never met and would probably never meet again.

Peering back around the screen at the crowds, he found himself scanning the multiple faces – which had now come into focus - for Tina. He knew she wouldn't be there – how could she be? She was on the other side of the Atlantic, and he hadn't told her anything about the signing so she wouldn't even know it was happening. But seeing her face in the claustrophobic crowds of New York had given him some kind of reassurance. So, since he found himself in front of a crowd now, he tried to look for that same reassurance. When he didn't find it he felt the knot in his stomach tighten with nerves.

He was so focussed on his nerves that he didn't hear his cue and had to be ushered on stage as he brought himself back to the present. _At least you don't have to do a speech_ he thought – that was the one good thing about this signing. He looked up as he sat down at the table set up at the back of the shop - stacked with display copies of the book and laden with a selection of self-inking quills – and saw that the crowd, previously chattering away, had gone silent and were all looking at him intently as if they expected him to say something. But after a moment the chatter started again and the stampede towards him began.

* * *

He didn't see her to begin with.

It was only when he heard her voice say hello to him. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was a siren-like voice that still sounded the same as it had all those years ago, and it sent a chill down his spine as it always had. But this time it was for a different reason.

He looked up from the table as she gave him her copy of the book. He didn't have to ask her name. "Leta." he murmured by way of greeting. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. _Not after what she did._

"I've missed you, Newt." she said perfectly pleasantly, but he knew all too well that all she was trying to do was get back into his life to manipulate him again. Leta was the reason he had lost trust in people altogether.

"Why would you miss me? I thought you didn't want any more contact." He shot back coolly as he handed the book back to her. He still didn't look her in the eye.

"Oh come on, Newt, use your brain. I was forced to write that letter. After you were expelled my father made me cut ties with you because your family were thrown from the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry?" she sounded incredulous.

This time he looked her in the eye. She looked exactly the same as she always had, just older now. She still had the same caramel skin, the same dark curling hair, and the same obsidian eyes. He forced himself to focus on her as he spoke, with more conviction than he'd ever used in his life. "I said I don't believe you. You 'cut ties' with me of your own accord. You chose not to see me again, and I accepted that."

She tucked the book into her coat pocket and looked at him again. There was still that classic Leta spark in her eyes and smirk on her face – as if his words amused her. "I see _somebody's_ moved on. But I'm not worried, my Newt. You haven't seen the last of me." With that she swept away from the table with a swish of her emerald velvet coat and left the shop. She paused by the window to look at him one last time, and while he felt her gaze on him, even through the shop window on the other side of the room, he couldn't look at her. _I'm not yours anymore_ he thought scathingly before snapping himself out of it and getting back to the signing.

He never signed her book.

* * *

The rest of the signing went well – it was mostly mothers with small children who purchased the book to find out how to rid their house of bundimuns and their gardens of gnomes, some of whom informed him that their children wanted to be like him when they grew up. This made him smile genuinely for the first time in days. It was heartwarming to know that he'd made an impression on the children of the wizarding world. And if you teach the children, they'll teach their parents.

He finally returned home at eight o'clock that evening, after stopping at his favourite muggle fish and chip shop for, well, fish and chips. And a cup of tea, of course. Immediately upon entering his flat he descended into the case to settle the creatures for the night.

He'd nearly finished his rounds when he felt something brush against his leg. He chuckled. "Dougal, I know that's you."

He glanced down as Dougal materialised next to him and tugged at the fabric of his trousers. Newt knelt so he was eye level with the Demiguise and spoke softly. "What is it, old chap?"

In reply Dougal only motioned his head back towards the shed ever so slightly, and Newt could've sworn that he saw the Demiguise's eyes flash blue. Confused, Newt headed back to the shed and to his disbelief he heard a faint tapping coming from the lounge above. Hastily he climbed the ladder and as he did the tapping became louder and louder. Clambering awkwardly out of the case he realised the tapping was coming from the window and bolted to let Herbert in. The eagle owl landed on the coffee table and Newt hastily untied Tina's letter.

* * *

As per usual he drank in her words, and only allowed himself to think of their meaning when he'd memorised the whole thing. The fact she'd liked the quills made him smile – he had taken a real shot in the dark with that and just sent them in the hope that she would like them. Then he reached the end of that paragraph. The words _dear friend_ were like a stab in the heart. He knew that he was no better, since he had called himself her 'close friend' in his last letter. But it still hurt. He had had no choice but to write that – he was not risking revealing his feelings toward her. She couldn't know. At least not in a letter.

He chuckled when she suggested that he and Theseus had been civil over Christmas, and decided to clarify that in his reply. But as he re-read about the Ministry's investigation of MACUSA his lighthearted mood turned into bitterness and rage towards his older brother - so much so that he had to fetch himself a glass of firewhisky to calm down. Theseus was absolutely trying to get Tina fired. Newt could understand if he simply questioned her about her actions in the interrogation, but having her followed around as she tried to work was definitely more likely to put her off, thus making her seem distracted and giving Theseus an excuse to influence Picquery into firing her. Newt knew his brother didn't trust Tina – mostly because she was an American female Auror and Theseus was incredibly British and very sexist – but this was ridiculous. It definitely sounded like Theseus was determined to get his way and would stop at nothing to get it - he wasn't used to not having his own way because their father had spoilt him rotten, much to Newt's disdain. Not because he wanted to be spoilt himself, but because it turned Theseus into a spoilt brat. And he would have no problem telling his brother that to his face should the need arise. He did allow himself to smile a very small smile when he read that Theseus couldn't actually give the order to move Grindelwald. His brother wouldn't like that, which meant that Newt liked it very much – as was the case with a lot of things.

His anger at his brother was instantly lifted when he re-read about Tina's drunken antics on New Year. His own New Year had been somewhat alcohol-fuelled (he had been dragged to the Ministry New Year party as was tradition) and, since their parents had left just after midnight, had resulted in Newt – who hadn't exactly been sober himself - having to guide an absolutely hammered Theseus to the nearest inn. But nothing that happened to him (at least he didn't _think_ so) could ever come close to Tina kidnapping a pigeon and naming him Mr Flappy. He laughed out loud at that. Especially the fact that said pigeon had still not left the sisters' apartment.

He then had to debate how he was going to write his reply. Should he tell Tina about his encounter with Leta or not? How would Tina react? He feared she would think it was something it wasn't and stop contacting him altogether. But if he didn't tell her she would, no doubt, find out later on and think him the biggest hypocrite on earth, as he told her not to keep secrets from him. He had no idea which one he dreaded more.

In the end he decided that if she found out later on, at least he would know. If he told her now and she misinterpreted it and subsequently stopped contacting him, he would worry something had happened to her.

Several minutes later, his reply went something like this:

 _10_ _th_ _January 1927_

 _Dear Tina,_

 _I am immensely glad you and Queenie liked your quills – they are genuine Fwooper feathers, which are very nice to write with. I'll be honest, I was worried you weren't going to like them. The Turkish delights have long gone – I very much enjoyed them and, even better, mother never found out about them._

 _I wouldn't exactly say Theseus and I were_ completely _civil over Christmas. We had a fair few small arguments – we don't exactly share the same opinions. We got on better than we have most years, though, so that's something I guess. You never caused any trouble between us – believe me, Theseus and I have been disagreeing with each other since I learned to talk._

 _It would seem that Theseus is trying to make life as difficult as possible for you. It is completely unfair of him to have you be the only person that is shadowed. I have heard about the results of the investigation (Theseus made a point of calling me to his office just to tell me), but I will not disclose them here just in case this letter is intercepted. What I will say, though, is that as the youngest, who watched his older brother get spoilt rotten by his father, it is wonderful to hear that Theseus can't do a thing to get Grindelwald transferred. He will not like it at all, and it will be very entertaining to watch him not get his own way for the first time in his life._

 _It sounds as if you had a rather fun evening on New Year. I don't think anything that has happened to me while drunk could quite compare to kidnapping a pigeon and naming him Mr Flappy. Are you feeding him? Because if so, that's the reason he's not leaving. I stand by my naming choice for Frank – he looked like a Frank. And I wasn't drunk when I named him._

 _My New Year was pretty uneventful, I was dragged to the Ministry New Year's party by my parents and Theseus (as is tradition in my family) and the most exciting thing that happened was me – I was rather under the influence as well, so to speak – having to drag an extremely drunk Theseus to the nearest inn at an ungodly hour._

 _I am very glad that you enjoyed your Christmas, and I have since found out that my suspicions were correct and mother did indeed plan to get me drunk – my father of all people told me before I left to go back to my flat last week._

 _As I'm sure you know by now, my book was released at the beginning of the week. I had to go to a signing today at London's wizarding bookshop Flourish and Blotts. I've never seen the place so crowded. My publisher told me it was going to be a small affair, but alas, no. I was in that bookshop for six hours without a break (however when it did finally finish, the long hours spent in that shop gave me an excuse to get fish and chips and a cup of tea). While I am not fond of crowds, as you know, it was rather lovely to hear of all the children I have already influenced with Fantastic Beasts, even just a few days after it's release. As the saying goes – if you teach the children, they'll teach their parents._

 _I hope that all goes well and that you can get back to the interrogations – do not let my brother and his idiotic, arrogant ways slow you down._

 _Best wishes_

 _Newt_

While rereading his letter he felt guilt twist in his stomach at his deliberate omission of the encounter with Leta, but if Tina was going to stay in touch with him he didn't have a choice but to leave it out. He would tell her in person. But even then the fear that she wouldn't trust him was there. _Quit worrying, Scamander. After all, it only makes you suffer twice. Cross the bridge when you come to it._

He sent the letter without a second thought.

* * *

 **With the Leta encounter - I know that it's been said by the directors that Newt is still very much in love with her in the second film, but I prefer to write it this way.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more, hit the follow button to get an email when I update (and hit the favourite button too if you like).  
**

 **Please please PLEASE review if you can, it would really be appreciated!**

 **Hopefully there won't be too much of a wait for the next chapter but I can't guarantee anything. Updates from me in general will probably be a lot more irregular now because I start uni soon and my friend I'm writing this with is back at college.  
**

 **Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings! Here is the next chapter!**

 **But wait! This chapter comes with a warning. Angst is contained herein. All you fans of cute fluffy stories are going to hate me but I promise there will be a hell of a lot of fluff...just in the distant future of this story.**

 **This chapter comes courtesy of Quills and Swords on FictionPress (PLEASE go check her out, she is a genius writer as you will find with this chapter) with some edits by me.**

 **As always thank you for all the reviews, keep 'em coming and enjoy!**

* * *

"Get OFF!" Tina shouted as Mr Flappy landed on her head for the fifth time that morning. The sisters hadn't been able to get him to leave since New Year and Tina was beginning to wonder if she'd have to start adding bird food to the shopping list. Queenie had set up a small swing and perch for Mr Flappy to use, but he seemed to prefer to use Tina's head as a chair, much to her annoyance.

"Don't take your frustration out on Mr Flappy." Queenie called from the other room. "No, we are not going to make pigeon pie!" She added hearing Tina's thoughts. "I don't care if he'll taste good with gravy."

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Tina folded her arms crossly but then raised them again to hit Mr Flappy before he messed up her hair. She'd never been much for style but even Tina knew that a pigeon hat was _not_ the fashion. "No." Tina shot a warning look at the bird, who in return tilted his head to the side in innocence. "You are not coming to work with me. No, don't look at me like that… today is an important day and I can't have you messing it up with your – GET OUT OF MY BAG YOU IDIOT PIGEON!"

Mr Flappy responded by diving deeper into Tina's satchel and not for the first time Tina wondered how Newt had the patience for his creatures. "Queenie." Tina whined. "He won't get out of my bag and I'm going to be late for work."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do, I'm not a pigeon whisperer." Queenie replied through not-so-stifled giggles.

Tina looked up to the heavens and prayed to Merlin that she would have the strength for today. "That's it, I have to go. I guess I'm just going to have to take him with me."

"You're taking Mr Flappy to work?" Queenie laughed.

"Why not?" Tina replied defensively. "That Professor Dumbledore that Newt was raving about has a bird."

"His is a phoenix." Queenie retorted.

"Yes… well… phoenixes are so cliché, there's no rule that says pigeons can't be just as glamourous." With that Tina left the flat trying very hard to walk with dignity despite the sounds of Queenie roaring with laughter.

* * *

Ten minutes later, however, Tina was not quite as confident in her idea to bring Mr Flappy to work. Especially when she walked into MACUSA's owlery only to find several office secretaries. "Oh hello Tina!" One of them waved enthusiastically as she placed her sleek snowy owl into one of the cages. "Interrogations going well?"

"Umm… yeah." Tina nodded, slightly red in the face as she wrestled Mr Flappy out of her bag and into the cage.

"Oh and don't let those inquirers intimidate you." The secretary continued calmly, examining her nail apparently not having noticed the pigeon at all. "You're the one who took down Grindelwald in the first place."

"Yeahowwww." Tina replied just as Mr Flappy gave her a strong nip on one of her fingers. "Get back in the cage you stupid bird or I swear to Merlin I don't care what Queenie says I will make pigeon pie out of you." She hissed.

"Don't even get me started on professionalism." The secretary continued - she didn't seem to have ceased talking despite Tina's cries of pain over her finger which was now bleeding profusely. "You're the most professional person I know. Anyway I've got to go, I don't want to be late for my meeting." With that the woman left, not even bothering to look to find the source of the growing puddle of blood on the floor. It was a good thing for Tina that the secretary did leave because if she had decided to look up she would have seen Tina showing Mr Flappy her middle finger only to have him bite that one as well.

"Get… in!" Tina grunted as she finally forced the pigeon into the cage and shut the rather rickety door. She fumbled with the lock for a few moments, wincing from the pain in her fingers, but eventually gave up and did her best to jam the cage shut. Tina stood up panting, did a quick charm to stop the bleeding and fixed the collar on her jacket. "Yeah, professionalism." she breathed.

* * *

"Ah Miss Goldstein, nice of you to finally join us. You're late." said Mr Smith tapping his watch as Tina entered Madam Picquery's office. Smith was a rat faced man with wiry hair and glasses which perched precariously on the very end of his nose. Clearly he'd been there a while because Madam Picquery sniffed in irritation.

"I don't understand." Tina frowned. "The meeting starts at 10:30."

"Yes, and it is now 10:31." Smith tapped his watch again. "Do you have any other objections to delay us further or may we get on?"

"Please continue." Tina smiled doing her best to keep her temper. It was strange, she thought, that when Newt had spoken she had fallen in love with the English accent, but whenever these officials from the Ministry opened their mouths she found her ears being grated on like nails on a chalk board.

"After some deliberation, the Ministry has decided that it is best if our Aurors continue to assist with the holding and interrogation of Grindelwald." Smith paused and Madam Picquery sucked in a sharp breath. "Of course, MACUSA will continue to lead the interrogations…for now. However, myself and the other Aurors shall be monitoring conduct to ensure that no more unfortunate incidents occur." Smith particularly relished the last few words, turning to Tina with a smug look on his face as he did so. "As for Miss Goldstein," he continued, "The Ministry feels that given recent events, and her past dismissal, that she must continue to be shadowed during her interrogations. This will of course be done by me. The Ministry also thought that this would be most effective if Miss Goldstein were to report to me at the beginning and end of each day to share her progress and receive instructions."

"Absolutely not!" Madam Picquery snapped and Smith looked up sharply, the twisted grin on his face fading only momentarily. "I will not have the Ministry attempting to take charge of _my_ Aurors. Tina is under my command and will be instructed by me."

"With all due respect," Smith said quickly, "Theseus Scamander has-"

"No authority to make this decision." Madam Picquery finished, her headdress wobbling slightly. "Tina will continue to receive her instructions from _me_ and will report back to _me_."

Smith looked as if he was going to object but said nothing. "I see. I shall inform the Ministry of this and I would advise you to cooperate with the rest of our plans."

"I would advise you, Mr Smith, that _I_ am the President of MACUSA and that Grindelwald is currently in _my_ custody." Tina wasn't sure whether to look at Madam Picquery, who was speaking, or Smith, whose face was growing an increasingly concerning shade of purple. "Therefore, it is the Ministry who should be cooperating with us."

"I believe that it is the responsibility of both parties to ensure clear communications on both ends." Smith replied coolly.

"Remarkable isn't it Tina?" Madam Picquery commented not sounding at all impressed. "That the English language consists of so many words and the British have fine-tuned the technique of making sure that none of them mean anything." Smith narrowed his eyes and Tina put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

"Moving on." Smith said after a few moments. "Theseus Scamander has informed me that his younger brother Newton Scamander and Miss Goldstein have kept up a regular correspondence since Newton returned to England. Seeing as Miss Goldstein is in such a delicate position with these interrogations, it seems unwise for these letters to continue as owls could easily be intercepted, thus revealing secret information."

"We're friends!" Tina protested. "I don't talk about my job and I definitely don't say anything that would interest Grindelwald or his followers."

"That isn't strictly true." Smith smiled again and Tina fought the urge to slap his face. "Grindelwald has expressed an interest in the connection that you and the younger Mr Scamander share. It is also clear from what I have been told that Grindelwald intends to use this connection to manipulate you should the need arise."

"This is ridiculous." Tina waved her arms in frustration. "We are just friends."

"Not according to Theseus." Mr Smith replied, still smiling.

"What does Theseus have to do with this?" Tina growled. She found herself hating Newt's older brother more and more every day.

"Theseus has expressed his concern for his brother's safety." Smith answered. "He says that while he understands that you are an Auror and are aware of the risks, his brother is not. Theseus worries that Newton doesn't fully understand the danger these letters could put him in and isn't able to defend himself."

"Oh like hell he worries!" Tina shouted, no longer able to contain her anger. "Newt took down Grindelwald in the first place, he is perfectly capable of protecting himself."

"Tina." Madam Picquery warned.

"Newton Scamander was expelled from Hogwarts before he could complete his studies. Just because he was lucky enough not to get hurt during his encounter with Grindelwald, doesn't guarantee he will be lucky again." Smith said sharply. "I am in agreement with Theseus that the letters between you and Newton should cease. However, we understand that the correspondence may be important to you. Therefore, Theseus is willing to offer you an alternative."

Tina took a deep breath. She couldn't bear the thought of having to stop speaking with Newt, not when he was… Well, she wasn't sure what he was to her. But she knew that she wasn't going to like whatever Theseus had suggested.

Smith continued. "If you wish to continue writing to Newton then Theseus will permit it providing that letters from both parties are read before they are sent to ensure no sensitive information is revealed. When letters are received they will be read out to you and then destroyed to make sure they can't be read by the wrong person."

"There must be another way!" Tina stamped her foot not caring how childish she must look.

"I'm afraid that Theseus says that unless you and Newton wish to formally commit to being involved in a romantic relationship, the rules don't permit private correspondence under these circumstances." Smith smiled - he seemed to know exactly what Theseus was trying to do.

"This is ridiculous." Tina snapped again. "I am perfectly capable of handling all this myself. I certainly don't need micromanaging. I am a responsible –" But Tina never got to say what else she was because just at that moment an escaped Mr Flappy swooped through the doorway and landed on her head.

* * *

Five minutes later Tina was listening to Smith read out Newt's letter as she blushed profusely. Smith paused for a moment to sip from a glass of water - he seemed to enjoy dragging the process out for as long as possible. Not least because Mr Flappy was still perched firmly on Tina's head, despite her best efforts to remove him. Tina was having some fun though as she particularly enjoyed the moments when Smith read out about Newt having to drag Theseus – royally drunk and all – to the nearest inn on New Year, and whenever Newt insulted his older brother – directly or indirectly – in general.

"That bird will need to be assessed if you intend on keeping him." Smith had said at the point when Newt addressed Mr Flappy.

"For what?" Tina asked coldly. "Being in league with Grindelwald? I can assure you that even in the little information we have discovered during our interrogations, we can safely say that Grindelwald is not trying to take over the world via pigeon."

"I am only doing this for your safety." Smith replied.

"Let's not kid ourselves." Tina spat. "Neither you nor Theseus have the slightest interest in safety when it comes to these ridiculous protocols."

* * *

Tina didn't want to write this letter. But she wanted even less for Theseus and Smith to get in the middle of her and Newt. So, with a shaking hand she wrote:

 _15_ _th_ _January 1927_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _It is wonderful to hear about you book release and signing. Didn't I tell you that people would love it? I shall be expecting to buy a copy sometime in the near future. I do hope that Hogwarts has the sense to add it to their curriculum as I'm sure the students will find it very educational._

 _As for the subject of the investigation I am afraid this brings me to some difficult news. I have become aware that our correspondence could cause harm to my interrogations with Grindelwald and my position here at MACUSA. This could potentially put you at risk especially with your recent growth in publicity and your connections to both me and Theseus. Therefore, I have decided that it would be best to cease our communications for the time being._

 _I wish you the best of luck with your book and further studies into magical creatures._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Tina_

As she shakily tied the letter to the leg of Newt's owl, Tina struggled to keep the tears from falling. While she was still not quite sure what Newt was to her, she still hated doing this. Ending these letters would mean an end to the excitement and anticipation of recieving them. An end to the only thing that had kept her going during the interrogations. An end to the only communication she'd ever had with a man that wasn't strictly professional, which had subsequently made her life far less boring.

She opened the window, praying to Merlin that Newt didn't take the letter personally. As soon as the owl had flown away, she ducked back into the apartment and bolted into the bedroom - hoping that nobody had seen her cry.

* * *

 **I know I'm cruel, I'm sorry.  
**

 **If you want to know where the story goes next, hit that follow button for updates (and give it a favourite too, it makes me feel better knowing that people like my writing xD).**

 **Also, PLEASE review! I love reading your opinions on the story!**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully not too long!**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am SO sorry for the delay with this chapter. I'm sure you've all seen that I had to put this story on a hiatus because I have been drowning in life. I didn't want to have to do it, but it really seemed like my only option. However, I am back and I hope I don't have to put this story on another hiatus.  
**

 **I struggled with this chapter, I really did. Especially the end. But I hope you guys enjoy and that this makes up for my lack of posting in recent weeks!**

* * *

The regular hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley greeted Newt as he stalked out of the Obscurus Books headquarters, turning up the collar of his coat and keeping his head down to avoid being recognised. He'd just come out of yet another meeting with Worme, who had attempted to persuade him to think about doing a tour for the book. The signing at Flourish and Blotts had had such a good turnout that the idea had come back up. Newt thought he'd made it pretty clear that he had absolutely no intention of doing a book tour, unless the first stop was New York, and then he would tolerate it. But the publishers were adamant that New York was 'too far afield' and that the book would not be as famous in America. The meeting had ended with Worme pleading Newt to think about it, and Newt reluctantly agreeing. So he wasn't in a particularly good mood.

He was so focussed on getting away from the crowds he almost didn't hear her voice calling his name. But he did. Automatically he froze, like many of his creatures did when they sensed danger, in the hope that whatever was hunting them wouldn't see them. It didn't work. The next thing he knew was that Leta was stood in front of him, her dark, glossy curls being gently blown around her face by the light breeze. Today she wore a rich amethyst purple velvet coat, and her eyes sparkled at him the way they always had.

"Hello again." she smiled, the way she had smiled at the book signing. Clearly, she hadn't noticed that he'd never signed her book. _Shows how much_ she _cares._

"What now, Leta?" he barely looked at her as he spoke as bluntly as he could.

Her voice was gentle. "I just wanted to talk to you, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes. I have somewhere to be." He lied. But he didn't know why he bothered.

She laughed, "You always were a terrible liar. I had to do it for you."

The mere thought of how close they had been at Hogwarts made him want to bolt there and then, but for some reason he stood frozen to the spot, unable to move. _Dammit, Newton, what is wrong with you?_

"Listen. I have something to say. You remember how my father always wanted to find me a respectable husband from a prestigious family?"

Newt said nothing, just nodded ever so slightly.

She continued. "Well, he has." She held up her left hand. A diamond ring glittered on her ring finger, and Newt was reminded, painfully, of how he'd once wanted to be the man who put a ring on her finger. "I'm engaged, and my father is arranging the marriage."

"Why are you telling me this?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Because I don't want to marry him, Newt. He's nice enough, but he's far too protective and controlling."

"And I should care about this because…?" Newt tried to be as cold as possible, but it had never been his strong suit.

"I want you back in my life. I have such fond memories of Hogwarts-"

Newt interrupted her with an incredulous laugh. "That doesn't change what you did." And, finally finding his feet, he started to walk away.

But she appeared in front of him again. "At least let me buy you a drink." She gestured towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron a few feet away.

Newt looked at his pocket watch. "Leta, it's three o'clock in the afternoon. Look, I have enough problems in my life at the moment. I don't need you." And he started to walk away again. He couldn't bear to look at her.

But she followed him yet again. "I can help. We can work through your problems-"

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "Just like we did at Hogwarts? Will you use me for your own benefit too, just like you did then?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, leaving him surprised at his own tone.

When she didn't answer he found himself smiling. "Good day to you."

She didn't follow him when he walked away this time, but if he'd looked behind him he would've seen the classic Leta smirk on her face – the kind of smirk she'd always had when she was planning something.

* * *

Despite the fact he had just refused Leta's drink offer on account of the time, it only took the five-minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron to decide he actually did need one. Just one. To gather his thoughts, and to de-stress. He walked into the pub, glancing around. It was nearly empty, with only a few spaces at the bar occupied by the regulars that never seemed to leave. He slid into an empty bar stool well away from them and stared at the bar as he slid three sickles across it. "Shot of firewhisky please, Tom."

Tom the bartender looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad, Newt? It's three in the afternoon!"

Newt chuckled despite himself. He looked up, but he looked at the rows of bottles behind the bar. "It's just to help gather my thoughts."

"Publishers giving you hell again?"

"Something like that. I promise it's just the one."

Tom shrugged, took the three sickles and poured the shot. He slid it across the bar to Newt, who raised it in thanks, and, in a moment of impulse, downed the glass in one and half-slammed it back onto the bar. He felt, rather than saw, Tom staring at him in surprise.

It was then he remembered that you can never have just one shot of firewhisky.

Three hours later he found himself stumbling through the front door of his flat and shoving the door closed behind him as he tried not to trip over his feet. It was then that he found himself dashing into the kitchen, just in time for all those drinks to come back up into the sink. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, waiting to see if anything else was going to come up. When it didn't, he ran the water into the sink, throwing the cold tap water over his face and filling up a large glass. He tried not to gulp the water too much, but his mouth tasted vile and felt like a desert.

The next thing he knew was that he was dragging himself over to the sofa and lying right across it, pulling the patchwork throw over his body and putting a cushion under his head. It was there that he remained for a good hour or so, just lying there feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't even seem to sleep. He was glad Theseus wasn't there to see him like that, though, or he'd never hear the end of it.

It took him a while, even though he'd been staring at the case for the last hour, to remember that he had creatures to feed and settle for the night. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to sit up on the sofa, dizziness washing over him like a tidal wave when he did so.

Despite not being able to sleep for the last hour, the cot in the shed inside the case looked so inviting. It was no good going round to see to the creatures if he was exhausted. _I'll just take a nap for an hour or so, then I'll feed everyone._

* * *

He didn't wake up until eight o'clock the next morning.

The inside of the shed slowly came into focus as he opened his eyes, and in a moment of panic, he checked his pocket watch. When it dawned on him that he had never gotten up to feed the creatures, he collapsed back onto the bed, cursing himself. _Bugger._

The next thing Newt registered was that his head felt as if it was splitting in half. He knew he had an antidote for that in the shed, it was just finding the energy to get up and find it. He was so focussed on trying to psych himself up to find the antidote to the mother of all headaches he almost didn't notice a tugging at his sleeve. He slowly turned his head and Dougal materialised into his vision. Despite himself, Newt managed a smile. "I'm so sorry, Dougal. I'll be up in a minute."

Dougal shook his head, and Newt looked at him in confusion. "You took care of it?"

The demiguise nodded and relief washed over Newt. "I don't know how to thank you, old chap." he ran a hand through Dougal's downy silver fur.

Dougal put a hand out to hold Newt's for a moment and motioned with his head towards the ladder out of the case. Again his eyes flashed blue for a split second.

Newt registered that the demiguise was telling him he needed to get out of the case, but as he moved his hand to help himself get up, he noticed that he seemed to be holding something. Looking closer he saw that it was the antidote he needed. He went to thank Dougal, but he'd already gone.

His headache was fading as he climbed the ladder back into his flat. And there it was. The tapping on the window he'd come to associate with Tina's letters. But when he opened the window, not one but two owls shot into the room. The first was a dishevelled looking thing that crashed onto the coffee table, knocking various pieces of parchment and several mugs onto the floor. Newt groaned and rolled his eyes, and untied the note attached to the (now very dazed) owl's leg. It was a scrawled note from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, telling him that he had until the end of the day to pay 15 sickles for the other drinks he'd put on his tab the previous day. He groaned again, and mentally slapped himself for drinking, especially in the middle of the day. Just the thought of any kind of alcohol made him want to throw up again. He also tried not to think too much about what he might have done in his drunken state. At least he hadn't bought the rest of the bar a drink.

Newt now turned his attention to the other owl – a very sleek, dignified, proud looking bird carrying a letter in an envelope stamped with the Ministry's seal. _Theseus._ "Bugger, what does he want now?" Newt muttered to himself as he very reluctantly opened the letter. It was indeed from Theseus, via his current assistant, Flick. Apparently, his brother requested his presence immediately. _Of course he does._

* * *

Half an hour later Newt reached the Ministry, on a day when he wasn't even supposed to be working. He didn't even bother to knock before he entered his brother's office, which was becoming more and more familiar to him.

"What do you want, Theseus?"

His older brother chuckled. "Good morning to you too, little brother." Then, upon actually observing Newt's rather dishevelled appearance, added with a grin, "Ah. Someone looks hungover. Good night?"

Newt knew Theseus would just ask Tom at the Leaky Cauldron for the truth so he might as well tell him. "It wasn't a night, exactly."

Instantly Theseus cottoned on with a laugh, "Day drinking? I didn't think you had it in you, Newton."

"Just tell me what you want, Theseus."

His brother smiled. It was a knowing, patronising smile – one that Newt knew all too well. "I have something for you. Please, sit."

Newt said nothing and stared at the wood grain of the mahogany desk as he slid into the chair opposite.

When Newt looked up at his brother he noticed that Theseus had something in his hand. Something that looked a lot like an envelope. An envelope with the familiar neat, almost calligraphic handwriting of Tina Goldstein on the front.

On impulse, Newt reached for the letter. When his brother moved his hand away with a chuckle he glared at him. "Why do you have that?"

Theseus smiled. "As you know, brother mine, the results of the Ministry's investigation at MACUSA were such that the Ministry felt the need to continue assisting with Grindelwald. We also decided that your correspondence with Miss Goldstein should cease – for your own safety. However, I know how stubborn you are, so I offered an alternative."

Newt wasn't liking where this was going. "Which is?"

"Letters will be read by an official before they are sent and will be read out to you after they are received." Theseus paused, clearly waiting for a reaction.

Newt was instantly fuming – who did Theseus think he was, invading his privacy like that? – but he was determined not to give his brother the satisfaction of showing it. Instead he simply said, "Why?"

"To ensure that no sensitive or confidential information is intentionally or unintentionally revealed."

"And I'm sure it's nothing to do with the fact that you're obviously determined to find any excuse to destroy Tina's career by invading her privacy."

Theseus' smile was smug. "I never said I wanted to ruin her. Do you want to hear this letter or not?"

"Can't I just read it myself?"

"Absolutely not." _That takes all the fun out of it._

"But you've already read it."

"Actually, I haven't. Remember it was read _before_ it was sent."

Newt sighed in exasperation. "Do I get a choice?"

"No."

"Fine. Read it."

As Theseus read the letter Newt tried his best to remember Tina's words. This particular letter wasn't very long, and it wasn't written in her usual way. She sounded much more professional and less personal. She was distancing herself from him. The thought of it hurt, but he refused to let himself show it in front of Theseus. He would allow himself to think about it at home. He could see the smirk on Theseus' face – he'd gotten his own way once again.

The next thing Newt knew was that the letter was in flames, and then it was a small pile of ash on Theseus' desk, which he cleared away with another charm. That was the final straw.

He shot out of the seat, slamming his hands on the desk, leaning closer to his brother and demanding, " _Why_ in Merlin's name would you do that?"

Theseus stayed calm. "Secrets must be kept, little brother."

"Bollocks. What the _hell_ are you really up to, Theseus? What Auror business could _possibly_ require you to invade my personal life?"

Theseus did not look fazed in the slightest. Instead, he had the audacity to actually laugh. "If Miss Goldstein was just a friend to you, Newton, you wouldn't care as much as you do."

Newt felt his face turning what he could only presume to be an unnatural shade of red. He quickly turned away from his brother and crossed the room to the door. Behind him, he heard Theseus chuckle again and call after him, "Let me know when you're ready to admit you're in love with her, Newton!"

Newt kept walking away, whilst at the same time fighting every nerve in his body telling him to go back in there and throw every hex in the book at his older brother.

* * *

Newt slammed the door behind him as he re-entered his flat. He found himself absently making his way to the case to check on everyone – he needed to take his mind off of what had just happened.

But it didn't work. Even when making his rounds – which was usually the time when all of the day's stress left him – he couldn't help letting his mind wander back to that meeting. The cruel, smug smile on his brother's face as he read the letter was ingrained into Newt's memory – it was a smile that suited Theseus very well, as the spoilt older brother always getting his own way. This constant image of his brother mocking him stayed with him all evening – even the creatures noticed something was up, no matter how much Newt reassured them otherwise.

After finishing his rounds, he didn't even bother to go back into the flat. Instead, he collapsed into the chair at his desk in the shed and finally allowed himself to think about Tina's actual words instead of his brother. He ran through the memory of the letter word by word. _I shall be expecting to buy a copy sometime in the near future._ The thought of not visiting Tina in person to deliver her copy made his heart sink. _I have become aware that our correspondence could cause harm. This could potentially put you at risk._ In a way, Newt was glad his brother had read him the letter. Because if he hadn't he would've thought that he'd done something wrong and Tina was abandoning him just like Leta did. The words Tina had used were simply Theseus' words from her hand. Therefore she was being forced to cease communication. Or even worse, she'd been given the choice but had been subtly guilt-tripped into doing it. Newt might be socially inept, but he wasn't stupid.

In his recollection of the letter he reached the final sentence. _I wish you the best of luck with your book and further studies into magical creatures._ It sounded so final. Like she was expecting to never see him again. Like she really intended to end their communication. Not because she believed that their correspondence posed a risk (although it was possible that it might), but because she didn't want MACUSA and the Ministry reading their letters. It seemed as though she didn't want to do it, but had been forced by circumstances out of her control.

But Newt wasn't having any of it. He was not ending this. And he certainly wasn't just going to stand by and watch his brother manipulate MACUSA, and of course Tina, for his own ends. He completely understood why Tina had done what she had. But he wasn't going to let her end their correspondence just because his idiot brother said so.

With a new determination and a plan forming in his mind, he snatched a fresh piece of parchment from the pile on the desk, poured a fresh pot of ink, picked up his favourite quill and began to write.

 _20_ _th_ _January 1927_

 _Dear Tina,_

 _I understand that you must not be expecting a reply from me. However, I am aware of these letters being intercepted. I had no idea Grindelwald was so interested in magical creatures._

 _All jokes aside, I respect your decision. There could well be a risk that our correspondence poses, and in your current situation, you can't afford to be taking unnecessary risks._

 _I hope that the interrogations go well, and I wish you all the best in your endeavours to stop the most evil excuse for a wizard our world has ever known._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Newt_

His hand itched to scrap this letter and pour out all his thoughts and feelings into another one, but he couldn't do that if his plan was going to work.

As he sealed the letter and tied it to Herbert's leg, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. He might actually have one over his brother for once.

 _You haven't heard the last of me, Tina._

* * *

 **I know drinking seems to be becoming a theme in this story - I promise I'm not turning them into alcoholics.**

 **As always if you haven't already and you want to stay updated, hit that follow button! And hit that favourite button too if you want xD**

 **Reviews are, as always, much appreciated!**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I am UNBELIEVABLY sorry for the massive delay with this chapter. It has actually been ready since November last year, but basically FanFiction decided that it wasn't going to let me save things in my Doc Manager, so I haven't been able to upload. I am also halfway through my first year at university and I have had so much work. I mean I still have a lot of work, but I felt I owed it to you guys, my lovely readers, to come up with a solution to my problem. Which I have. I find it funny that in the last chapter I said that I hoped I didn't have to put this story on another hiatus. But of course I did, and I apologise profusely.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, which comes courtesy of Quills and Swords on FictionPress.**

* * *

Tina walked back from Smith's office, determined not to let the tears fall until she was back home. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a day off. Not even when she'd had that wretched flu the year before and Queenie had had to lock her into the apartment to keep her at home. Obviously, Tina had then apparated to her office to collect her files and then spent the week working from her bedroom.

But this feeling was worse than flu. This was the feeling of losing Newt. His letter had been so curt and formal. Did he know that she didn't really want to stop speaking to him? Did he care? Newt's book was now becoming so successful Tina had heard of large queues of women trying to meet him at signings. Perhaps he'd met one of them and forgotten all about her by now. Tina sobbed at the thought and ran out of MACUSA, leaving a note for Queenie on her desk on the way out. It was some lie about feeling ill and Queenie wouldn't believe it but there was no way she could work like this. Tina was never going to admit to heartbreak in a note that could possibly be read by other people. Especially now when she'd just been so brutally rejected.

Tina jumped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow just as Queenie apparated into the room. "Teenie?" Queenie cried out seeing the state her sister was in. "What's happened?" She paused for a moment reading Tina's thoughts, one of the few times that Tina was glad she did because she couldn't think of how she was going to find the words to explain. "What do you mean Newt is going to stop writing to you?"

"Well I had to ask him to because I didn't want Theseus and Mr Smith reading our letters but I didn't think Newt would be so curt in his reply." Tina started sobbing again.

"Don't you worry Teenie." Queenie rubbed her back. "I'm going to find a way around this. But first I'm going to buy you some cake from Jacob's bakery."

"Queenie we've already eaten way too much over Christmas." Tina protested.

"Hush. This is an emergency." Queenie dusted her clothes of as she prepared to apparate. "Mr Flappy, please keep Tina company while I'm gone." The pigeon hopped onto the pillow next to Tina as if he understood. In a flash, Queenie was gone.

* * *

"I thought you said you had to be quick." Jacob said as Queenie positioned herself on a chair next to the counter.

"I do." Queenie replied. "But I always have time for my favourite bakery owner."

"You mustn't know many bakery owners then." Jacob only half-joked. He never had thought much of himself and Queenie wished he knew how special he was.

"You insult yourself." Queenie smiled. Then she frowned.

"Something the matter, Miss?" Jacob lean forwards towards her.

"My sister." Queenie paused searching for the words. "She's erm…having trouble getting letters to a friend of hers."

Jacob laughed. "Tell me about it, the post in this country is terrible. Still…not as bad as it was in the war. My mother went mental when I couldn't send her my weekly letter. Still, I'm not sure what she was expecting. Only the army Generals got carrier pigeons."

"What?" Queenie frowned.

"You know, carrier pigeons." Jacob nodded. "They were used in the war to carry messages."

"Really? I never knew." Queenie smiled. "So these carrier pigeons would be as good as owls at carrying messages?"

"Why would anyone use owls to carry messages?" Jacob frowned at her. "You know I get the oddest feeling with you that somehow I know the things you say are true even though they sound crazy."

"I don't know what you mean." Queenie gave him her best smile and got up from the counter. "Well, I really must be going."

"No, wait." Jacob caught hold of her sleeve. "Have a biscuit. On the house." He smiled at Queenie as she took the biscuit from his hand and looked down. Drawn on the surface in icing was a thunderbird. Queenie smiled and rushed from the shop.

She stopped just around the corner from the apartment. Surely Jacob couldn't be remembering? No, that was ridiculous. He'd definitely been obliviated, there was no way around that. The creature shapes used in his bakery were from his subconscious. But there was no way he could consciously remember her. Queenie shook the thoughts from her head. She had to focus on Tina right now and no matter what she wanted, Queenie knew that the safest thing for Jacob was not to remember any of them.

* * *

When Queenie returned to the apartment Tina was still curled up in bed with Mr Flappy. "I'm back and armed with delicious pastries." Queenie called. Tina groaned. Queenie put the cake box onto the table, sweeping several sheets of parchment onto the floor as she did so. "What are these?" Queenie asked as she picked up the parchment.

"What?" Tina rubbed her eyes as she stumbled into the room. She blushed when she saw what Queenie was holding. "Oh. Those are… umm, I know I can't write to Newt but I've been writing the letters that I would have written to him, you know if he was still talking to me. It's ridiculous I know." Tina trailed off.

"No, no, it's sweet." Queenie said, a small grin forming on her face. "Actually, I've had an idea, from Jacob."

"You've been talking to Jacob?" Tina frowned.

"No, not like that." Queenie shook her head and handed Tina a cupcake. "He doesn't know who I am, obviously, but he said that in the war the no-maj's used pigeons to deliver letters to each other."

Tina laughed for the first time that day. "But that's insane. Pigeons delivering letters? What will they think of next?"

"Well," Queenie paused, she wasn't sure if Tina would agree to her plan or if it was even possible. "You can't write to Newt with an owl… but we do have a pigeon." As if on que Mr Flappy hopped onto the kitchen table.

"Absolutely not." Tina shook her head violently. "It won't work - how would Mr Flappy even know where Newt was?"

"I could use magic." Queenie replied slowly - she hadn't thought quite this far ahead. "To tell him to go to Newt, and pigeons have a great sense of direction so after that I'm sure he will find his way."

Tina narrowed her eyes. "No. I'm sorry Queenie but as much as I want to write to Newt, I can't allow this to happen. It's absurd and dangerous for Mr Flappy."

"Oh come on. Give it a go." Queenie pleaded. "Mr Flappy is willing to try, aren't you?" The pigeon flapped his wings eagerly.

"Nope. Not happening. Too many things could go wrong." Tina shook her head decidedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

* * *

A week passed before Queenie skipped work, faking an illness. She insisted that Tina go to the Grindelwald interrogations without her and waited until Tina left the house. The instant Queenie heard the door slam behind her sister she leapt out of bed fully dressed. "All right Mr Flappy." She said, straightening her clothes. "How do you fancy a trip to England?" Mr Flappy made a noise which Queenie chose to interpret as a yes.

She grabbed the unsent letters Tina had written but wouldn't dare to send to Newt and tied them all up together along with a note of her own.

 _Hello Newt,_

 _Queenie here. I just want to say that Teenie has absolutely no idea that I'm doing this, but I decided that if you are even half as miserable as she is without your letters then you would want to hear from her. This by the way is Mr Flappy and he is a carrier pigeon that I'm using in the place of an owl which would of course go through the Ministry. And yes he is the pigeon that drunk Tina arrested on New Year's._

 _P.S. Tina wrote these letters to you over the last few weeks but had no way of sending them._

 _Love,_

 _Queenie_

The letters from Tina read as follows:

 _Dear Newt,_

 _I'm so sorry I couldn't write to you, but you must know that I would never choose to stop speaking to you willingly. I don't believe that these letters put you in any danger, at least not any more than my interrogations with Grindelwald would. Things have been very dull here and I miss hearing from you. Smith (who of course is working under your brother's orders) seems to be making it his personal mission to make my life miserable. The other day he even had the nerve to ask me to buy him an ink pot on my way into work. As though I am some kind of secretary!_

 _I hope all is going well with your book signings and that I haven't messed up the chance to have mine delivered in person._

 _Sorry,_

 _Tina_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _How are things in London? I hope you've been drinking less than me. It's shameful to admit especially as an Auror but I certainly seem to be drinking more since we stopped speaking. I never thought I'd be the girl to go into meltdown when she lost contact with a man. But then I hope that you're more than just a man and at the very least have become a dear friend._

 _Drunk and disorderly,_

 _Tina_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _I miss you. I miss you so much I actually considered letting Queenie send you a letter with a pigeon._

 _Hope I get to write to you soon,_

 _Tina_

* * *

 **As always if you enjoyed this chapter and are not yet following this story, hit that follow button for updates! I promise I will try to be more regular but I can't entirely guarantee that until the summer at least.**

 **Of course, if you like the story, a favourite would be lovely, and obviously reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Like I say, please don't expect regular updates until the summer, because I would actually like to pass my first year of uni xD**

 **Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hello again everyone! I'm sorry, I had to do another brief hiatus…I had coursework and exams okay xD**

 **But since they have now finished and both Quills and Swords and I have about 4 months off…expect more regular chapters in the near future.**

 **To make up for my absence (no pun intended), have a 7,000-word chapter!**

 **I don't say this enough, but I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The plan should've been simple. Write to Leta requesting that she get Mr Flappy, with a letter to Tina attached, onto her father's next wizarding supply boat to New York. He was the owner of a private company and was the biggest and (considered to be) best in the business - of course. To add to that, because of the company's private status, they weren't subject to as many Ministry regulations. Or maybe that was just because everyone at the Ministry was terrified of Corvus Lestrange. Either way, it would be the perfect way to get Mr Flappy to New York without killing the poor pigeon from exhaustion.

There was just one problem. Leta herself. Just seeing her face again would bring all of it flooding back – all the memories of his incredibly naïve teenage self truly believing she loved him back. Not only that, but she might think he was leading her on or that he wanted her back by his asking her of all people for help. When in actual fact, he wanted the opposite.

But it was all he had.

* * *

It wasn't like his job was helping matters. Every few days Obscurus Books would send him yet another very impatient and self-important ( _Bit like Theseus, actually_ ) owl pestering him about the book tour and has he considered it yet and did he realise how good this would be for the book, etcetera. And every time he replied with the same thing: That he had no interest in touring for the book and could not be persuaded.

Eventually, Worme got fed up with Newt's non-compliance and called him into the Obscurus Books headquarters for a meeting. Again, the contents of the letters were repeated to him. How the tour would make the book so successful, it would (supposedly) increase sales tenfold. How he'd gain millions of readers all over the world - as if he couldn't do that by just selling it and waiting it out a little.

After 10 minutes of simply sitting and listening to Worme drone on and on about profits and sales targets, Newt had had enough. He had too much going on in his life to still be under pressure from the publishers. He waited until Worme had finished his sentence (because if he was going to make his point, he might as well be polite about it) before actually speaking for the first time since entering Worme's office. "With all due respect, Mr Worme, I am the author of this book and therefore I should decide whether or not I tour. And I have no intention of doing so."

Worme simply blinked at him, clearly surprised that he'd actually spoken. But he didn't reply in the way Newt expected him to. Instead, he simply repeated what he'd already said, "Touring with this book will maximise its profits and its success."

"I am not motivated by money, Mr Worme. I'm not my brother. I'm sure you got that impression when I did not kick up a fuss when told I would only be receiving 40% of the book's sales profits, despite the fact that I'm its author."

"Did you not hear that it will also maximise the book's success? Don't you want more readers?"

"Of course I do, but it's only just come out. If people want to buy it, they will. Besides, if the deal for a second edition goes through, there will be more opportunities then."

"Sitting by and waiting for sales is not how this business works, Mr Scamander."

"The book is doing very well at the moment, no?"

"Yes, it's doing remarkably well. We've been overwhelmed with reprints."

"Exactly. If it's doing so well, why do we so desperately need to increase the sales?"

"We need to maximise sales as much as possible."

"They seem to be at maximum to me." Then Newt had an idea. "What about if we made the book a mandatory textbook at Hogwarts?"

Worme leaned across his desk, intrigued. "Explain."

"That way, students will be buying it year on year. It will keep the sales up AND educate the masses."

"You know, Mr Scamander, you might be onto something. I will owl Headmaster Dippett right away. If he approves, which I'm sure he will, you can forget the tour – for the time being." He paused for a second, then added, "This meeting is finished. I will owl you when I receive a reply."

* * *

When Newt arrived home at 4 o'clock that afternoon, he was surprised to find a pigeon practically headbutting his window, trying to get in. Living in London, he was used to pigeons flying into his window, but this one wasn't there by accident, he was sure of it. Confused, he slowly moved toward the window, and on closer inspection noticed that the bird was not only trying to get into his flat, but one, was carrying an envelope, and two, looked absolutely exhausted, the poor thing. So, obviously, he opened the window, causing the pigeon to go flying across the lounge and crash onto the coffee table, much like the Leaky Cauldron owl did, but out of exhaustion rather than genuine stupidity ( _Although that being said, pigeons are not the cleverest of birds_ ). Still puzzled, Newt untied the envelope (the writing on which he did not recognise) from the pigeon's leg and opened it.

As his eyes ran over the writing on the parchment, a smile broke across his face. The fact that Queenie was willing to try anything to help her sister was wonderful to see, despite the fact that Tina had stopped owling through no fault of her own. Then he realised there was not one but four pieces of parchment in his hands. Slowly he read each of them in turn, memorising every syllable as he had with all of Tina's other letters. He chuckled at the second one – at least he wasn't the only one finding himself drinking more than he normally did. It was the last sentence of that one that caught his eye though. 'I hope that you're more than just a man'. _That I am, my Tina. Oh for Merlin's sake Newton, she was quite clearly drunk when she wrote that. She's not and probably never will be yours. And now is not the time to think about it._ He shook the thoughts from his mind, chuckled at the 'drunk and disorderly' sign-off, and moved onto the last one. This time it was the first sentence: 'I miss you.' Reading those three words made his heart beat faster and tears start to well up in his eyes. She missed him. She wanted him to go back. Nobody had ever said that to him before - a lot of the time people were glad to be shot of him (or so he thought). But Tina actually wanted to see him again. And it felt wonderful to be wanted by someone. _I miss you too, my love._

 _Christ, Newton, pull yourself together man. Friends miss each other, it happens._ Then something else occurred to him. If Queenie had thought of a solution by sending the pigeon – Mr Flappy, he reminded himself – surely he didn't need to go through with his own plan? He crossed to the coffee table, where the dazed pigeon had managed to pull himself to standing. Newt sat on the end of the sofa nearest to the bird and studied him. His feathers were dishevelled and he looked almost cross-eyed. Newt stifled a chuckle, "So you're Mr Flappy, hm? The pigeon that drunk Tina adopted on New Year's Eve?" To Newt's surprise, he could've sworn the pigeon nodded as if he understood what he was saying. Then a split second later in a burst of feathers the pigeon was on the floor and flapping helplessly trying to get up. It would've been comical if the bird wasn't so horrifically exhausted. He was in no fit state to fly back to New York. With a flick of his wand, Newt transfigured a nearby mug into a cage and helped the pigeon inside. "You rest up, old chap. I do hope you're up for a boat trip next week."

* * *

Several hours later, Newt was still sitting at his desk in his case, having not written a word of his letter to Leta. He was simply sat there staring a blank piece of parchment and twirling a quill between his fingers. For hours now, he had not found in him the courage to write to her.

In the end he sighed, pulling his hands down his face, and with a flick of his wand put the kettle on. With another flick of the wand he added tea leaves to a strainer and placed it over the top of his one slightly chipped and very well-used mug (well, the only one he kept in the case). "When in doubt, have a cup of tea, right Pick?" He addressed Pickett who was sat on top of the still-closed inkpot on the desk.

The bowtruckle nodded and squeaked a response, to which Newt chuckled and replied, "Yes, that is a rather British thing to say. Tina and Queenie would certainly think so." He paused, then added, "I will never understand the American obsession with coffee. It tastes rather vile if you ask me."

At this Pickett looked questioningly at the magizoologist, who answered, "Yes, Pick, I have tried it, and I would much rather," he paused as he poured the water through the strainer, "Drink something that doesn't taste like burnt mud." Finally, he added milk (he kept a constant supply in the case, charmed to stay cold) and sugar, and stirred. Pickett made a noise that sounded like a laugh, then squeaked again. Newt laughed, "Yes, maybe I shouldn't say that to Tina and Queenie."

Then Pickett's expression went serious and he pointed to the blank parchment. Newt sighed, "Let me drink my tea, will you?" _Another very British thing to say._ "I promise I'll get to it. But it's hard to bring yourself to write to someone who, 14 years ago, broke your heart then cut all ties with you. And is now trying to get back into your life." He sipped the tea, the hot liquid instantly calming him. _Tea truly is the solution to all problems. And that is yet another very British sentence._

Pickett then let out an angry string of squeaks and clicks, evidently about Leta. In response, Newt put his mug down and came down to the bowtruckle's eye level. His expression and tone were serious, "Language, young man." But then he smiled despite himself, "My sentiments exactly."

Then Pickett clicked again. Newt rolled his eyes in response, "Rumours, Pickett. That's all they are. I only mentioned them earlier because, well, they involve my brother, and we both know that Theseus has more than his fair share of rumours about him – the Ministry just looks the other way because they're afraid of father. As is Theseus, might I add. My brother might be, shall we say, a bit of a ladies' man – putting it politely, I know – but one, he's not engaged. He would've almost certainly made a point of calling me to his office just to tell me by now. Not to mention the fact that getting engaged generally means you're committed to that relationship, and commitment isn't exactly his middle name. Two, even if he was, he would never get engaged to Leta of all people. We might have our differences on almost every level, but this is one thing I know he'd never do to me. He knows – if a vague account of – my history with her. And I'm sure mother and father – _especially_ mother – would never allow it."

Pickett seemed to accept this, pointed at the blank parchment and squeaked again. "Yes, Pick, I was just thinking that. How does one write a letter to the woman who broke his heart, asking her to help him illegally correspond with the woman who has somewhat replaced her?"

Pickett's string of clicks sounded almost triumphant. At this point, Newt decides it isn't worth getting embarrassed about. "Yes, yes, you win. I'm in love with her. Tina, I mean. Obviously." At this, Pickett punched the air in celebration, happy that he's finally managed to get Newt to admit it.

"Alright, alright." Newt picked up his mug again and finished the tea in two huge gulps – he'd now left it a little bit too long and it was just on the right side of lukewarm. He'd managed to somewhat gather himself, but not quite enough. "You know, Pick, if I'm going to write this letter, I'm going to need something much stronger than tea."

Pickett nodded but then his next string of clicks sounded very stern. Newt laughed, "Not to worry, Pickett, I'm fresh out of firewhisky anyway. Merlin's beard, what does that say about me?" Pickett's response got him an indignant glare from Newt. "No, I'm not an alcoholic. It just says that I've had a trying few weeks." He stood from the chair. "But I think this letter in particular calls for a large scotch at the very least." Pickett, again, seemed to agree, but still looked stern. Newt laughed again, "Just one, I promise."

And he really did keep that promise.

* * *

One very large scotch and a lot of scribblings-out and crumpled pieces of parchment later, there was a fully completed letter on the desk in front of Newt. It read:

 _Leta,_

 _I know you must not be expecting a letter from me. Believe me, I would not be writing to you if I had any other choice._

 _Recently I've been corresponding with a female friend of mine that I met in New York. And that was all well and good until my delightful brother decided that both the Ministry and MACUSA would interfere with the letters. So now it is near impossible to send them._

 _I'm writing to request that you consider sending both my letters and a messenger pigeon (since they cannot be tracked by the Ministry like owls can) on your father's next private shipment to New York. Like I said, this is truly my last resort, or you would not be receiving this letter. But it would be greatly appreciated if you could help._

 _Regards,_

 _Newt_

Once it was sealed, now there was the problem of working out how to send the letter. If he used Herbert the Ministry would immediately intercept it, regardless of who the letter was for. Theseus had made that very clear, the bastard. Anyway, if this letter was intercepted his plan would obviously be found out. And he couldn't send Mr Flappy, the poor pigeon was still in no condition to fly anywhere.

After several moments of not knowing what to do, he decided to go out and clear his head. He stood, shrugged his coat on, tucked the letter in the inside pocket (just in case he had an idea along the way) and headed towards the ladder out of the case.

* * *

His destination of choice was, of course, Diagon Alley. More specifically, Flourish and Blotts. Because what better way to clear one's head than to surround themselves with books?

Of course, going to Diagon Alley meant going through the Leaky Cauldron. Newt hadn't been back since his day-drinking incident two weeks prior, so as he walked over the threshold, he tried his best not to think about his possible intoxicated antics. While walking across to the entrance to Diagon Alley, he glanced around the pub and froze. There, sitting in the farthest corner of the smoky pub, was Leta. Thankfully she had her back to him, but he knew her when he saw her. _What on Earth is she doing here? She's never associated herself with places like this._ Her presence inside the pub she had once called 'common' unnerved him – was she stalking him? But seeing her also gave him an idea. Slowly he turned and walked back towards the bar, hoping to Merlin that she wouldn't turn around and see him. As Tom the bartender went to speak to him he held a hand up, shook his head and motioned toward Leta. Then he motioned for the bartender to follow him into the stockroom behind the bar where they wouldn't be heard. Tom nodded and left one of his employees in charge of the bar.

Once in the stockroom, the two men could speak freely. Tom grinned, "Guess you're not here for another round of firewhiskys then?"

Newt shuddered, "Merlin, no. That was not my finest hour."

"You can say that again." Tom paused then added, "So why are you here and what in Merlin's name was all that back there about?"

"Well, actually…" Newt hadn't planned what he was going to say, "I was on my way to Flourish and Blotts to clear my head, but my problem was solved when I walked in here."

"Only you would go to a bookshop to clear your head. But go on."

From his coat pocket, Newt retrieved the sealed letter. "My stuck-up bastard of a brother is intercepting all my letters, no matter who I send them to. I need you to pass this on to Leta. I saw her sat in there, which is…which is why I wanted you to come out here."

"You didn't want her to see you?"

"Exactly. Frankly, I'm surprised she's here." He didn't mention his sneaking suspicion that she might be stalking him. "But that's beside the point." He said, motioning to the letter.

"Why is Theseus intercepting your owls?"

"Erm, well, long story short, he didn't like me sending letters to a friend in New York."

"Would this be the American Auror lady friend?"

Newt was taken aback, "How…how did you know that?"

Tom grinned again, "Let's just say your brother had one too many firewhiskys the other night. Although not as many as you had, to be fair to him."

Newt rolled his eyes but didn't reply to this statement. "Yes, this is the female American Auror. That Theseus hates so much he's trying to ruin her career by invading her personal life."

"Maybe he's trying to help?"

"How…how could he possibly be helping?"

"Newt, your brother might be a bit of a pompous git at times, but he does care about you."

"Theseus would have to be utterly intoxicated to admit that he cares about his little brother."

"Not necessarily. Like I said, he wasn't completely off his face like you were."

"Cheers for the reminder."

Tom laughed, both at Newt's comment and at what he was about to tell him, "He told me that he only wants what's best for his brother and future sister-in-law."

Newt, to his horror, felt himself blushing to the roots of his hair. He struggled to get his words out for a good minute before saying, "Oh, I see what he's doing. Making my personal life a living hell in an attempt to push me into a relationship."

"He knows what you feel for her. It was written all over your face when he told you of the Ministry's plan to intercept your letters, apparently."

 _Shit, am I that obvious about it?_ "I can assure you right now, Tom, that Tina and I are just friends." Those two words, once again, stung him as they left his mouth, but what else was he supposed to say?

That grin was back on Tom's face. "We'll see about that, mate."

Suddenly Newt wanted nothing more than to get out of there as soon as possible. "Look, will you help me or not?"

"I guess so. Why do you want to give this note to Leta though?"

Newt answered almost too quickly, "It's a very long story, Tom, that I don't have time to tell." He handed the sealed letter to the bartender. "Just give this to her? Please?"

Tom was perplexed at Newt's obvious and sudden need to get out of the pub. "Consider it done."

Newt breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. And don't even think about reading it."

"Now why would I do a thing like that to a friend? Now go. Get yourself a takeaway and a cuppa, and don't worry about it anymore."

Newt smiled, "Cheers, Tom. Really appreciate it."

"It's absolutely no problem. Even if you won't tell me your reasons. Now get out and get yourself to that muggle chip shop already."

* * *

Two days went by, and Newt found himself wondering how he'd actually know if Leta had replied to his letter, since his arrogant tosser of a brother was intercepting every owl going to and from his flat (even the Obscurus Books owls. Newt now had no doubt that Theseus had zero respect for his own brother's privacy and career).

On the third day, there was a tapping at the window. Newt, thinking it was from the publishers or Theseus, rolled his eyes and reluctantly stood to open the window and let the owl in. Indeed, it was a very sleek and self-important owl, but it wasn't one of his brother's, nor was it from the publishers. Newt studied the bird for a minute, confused before he remembered that if he actually opened the letter, then he'd know who the owl belonged to.

He recognised the handwriting immediately. Leta had replied.

 _Newt,_

 _Do not worry, I have people in the Ministry keeping this letter's existence from your brother._

 _I will admit I was very surprised when Tom at the Leaky Cauldron slipped me your note. I recognised your handwriting almost immediately._

 _If you want my help, come to my family's manor at 2 o'clock sharp tomorrow afternoon (I can assure you that nobody else will be home) and we shall discuss proceedings._

 _Yours,_

 _Leta_

When he finished reading the letter Newt found that his heart rate had gotten dangerously quick. Just the thought of meeting Leta, with no-one else around, made his stomach tie itself in a knot and nervous adrenaline course through his entire body. The very idea of being alone with her reminded him of all those times in the Room of Requirement where he'd often found himself with the overwhelming desire to kiss her – and had actually gone through with it a fair few times. Now, the thought of that made him want to gag. Her sign-off, too, didn't help. It reminded him of when he'd wanted nothing more than for her to tell him she was his. Now, again, it just made him feel sick at the very thought.

But, obviously, going was the only choice he had.

* * *

Later that evening, Newt decided to write his letter to Tina, just in case Leta did allow him to use her father's boat.

 _25_ _th_ _January 1927_

 _Dear Tina,_

 _It turns out that your sister did use a carrier pigeon to send me a letter. Not only one of her own, but those that you could not send me. And I will admit to you right now – I miss you too. Immensely. You, Queenie and Jacob were the only people I've ever met (aside from my mother) who made me feel valid, wanted and appreciated._

 _You are not the only one finding yourself drinking more since the letters stopped. I have, rather embarrassingly, finished up two bottles of firewhisky in the space of two weeks. Pickett is convinced I am turning into an alcoholic. Which, I can assure you, I am not._

 _You might be wondering how this letter is getting to you without my brother's knowledge. I cannot disclose full details here, but I can assure you that our correspondence may continue if you send me your letters with your pigeon, and I use my own method to get my reply to you._

 _I'd also like to use this letter to apologise profusely for the tone of my last one. I realise how cold I must have sounded, and I give you my word that in no way was that my intention. I apologise for how I most likely made you feel, but (I know this sounds like a terrible cliché) I really had no choice. I had to allow time for my plan to work. I was never actually going to stop communicating with you. Truth be told, I could not cope if we never had any more correspondence. It has become such a big part of my life and has come to mean so much to me._

 _To digress, I think I have managed (for the time being, at least) to get out of going on the book tour. I suggested making Fantastic Beasts part of the Hogwarts curriculum, and it's looking very likely. Do not worry, I will still be visiting New York in the near future to give you your copy. Speaking of which, when is a good time for you? I know you are terribly busy, so I would not want to come at the wrong time._

 _Without disclosing more than you're allowed, how are the interrogations going? More importantly, are you still being shadowed by my brother's colleagues? I hope you are not letting it get to you, hard as it may be. I have a feeling that Theseus is doing this not as a tactic to get Grindelwald transferred to London, but purely to wind me up. He knows that you mean a lot to me, and so is doing whatever he can to get a rise out of me. Which, I must admit, is beginning to work._

 _I hope to receive your reply soon,_

 _Yours,_

 _Newt_

Newt hated himself for not telling Tina his plan, but he felt she might never forgive him if she knew he had asked for help from Leta of all people. He knew she'd find out eventually, through Queenie if no-one else, and he would deal with that when it came to it. He sealed the letter before he could allow himself to think upon it any more.

* * *

The following morning, in an attempt to distract himself from the knot in his stomach created by the thought of meeting with Leta alone, Newt finished his rounds as slowly as possible, came back out of the case and glanced at Mr Flappy. The bird seemed to have regained a lot of energy and was out of his cage, perched on the curtain rail. "Now, you are going to have to get in the case if I do have a chance to send the letter today."

In response the pigeon cocked his head to one side and regarded Newt with what he could've sworn was a glint in his eye. When Newt approached the curtain rail to take hold of the bird, Mr Flappy simply flew to the other end of the rail. This continued for several minutes and Newt was very quickly losing his patience. "Don't make me immobilise you, you little sod." In response, the pigeon simply flew out of the way again and this time Newt gave up. He glared at the bird, who was still regarding him with that same look. "You know, you and Pickett would make great friends. He's a sassy little bugger too."

Pickett, who was residing in Newt's top pocket, let out a string of angry clicks in response to this, obviously objecting to Newt's statement. Newt glanced at the bowtruckle, who had finished his rant and was now glaring at him with his little arms folded over the front of the pocket. In a similar manner to that which a father might take with his teenage son, he told Pickett, "Don't you speak to me like that, young man, else I will take you back to your tree, where you will stay for the rest of the day." At this, Pickett retreated back into Newt's pocket and didn't so much as squeak. When Newt glanced back up at Mr Flappy, he could've sworn the bird was giving him the side-eye. He tried one last time to move towards the pigeon, but when he flew across to the other end of the curtain rail again, Newt gave up and immobilised the little bugger.

* * *

Later, Newt found himself doing something he never thought he would - walking towards the Lestrange manor. It had a very different aura to that of his own family home – this house was taller, more gothic in style and much more imposing. It looked almost black in the shadows of the dense trees that surrounded it. With every step, he felt his stomach twist a little more and his heart beat a little faster. He placed his hand very gently over the top pocket in his coat, where Pickett was residing – somehow the little bowtruckle being there, plus having the case in his other hand, made him feel ever so slightly calmer. He took deep but shaky breaths to try and calm himself – but in vain. When he finally reached the front door, made of dark glossed mahogany, he had to take several moments to psych himself up into knocking the silver dragon-shaped knocker. However, when he finally raised his shaking hand, the door opened without him having touched it. Behind it stood Leta, dressed in a burgundy velvet gown. She smiled that classic smile at him by way of greeting, but he did not return it. She obviously noticed but didn't mention it. Instead, all she said was, "Come. We have much to discuss."

In silence, he followed her through a series of corridors and up a flight of stairs – all of which bore the same rich purple carpet and glossy mahogany furnishings. Eventually, the two of them ended up in what looked like a study. The desk was, like everything else in the house, polished mahogany, and behind it stood a matching chair. Leta seated herself in this chair and motioned for Newt to sit in another chair placed across from the desk. He did so wordlessly, his heart still beating a million miles an hour. He wanted nothing more than to bolt and never come back. But of course, he stayed exactly where he was.

Leta leaned across the desk, placing her chin atop her interlaced fingers, and smiled at him again. "So, why should I help you?"

"Believe me, Leta, if I had any other choice I would not be here." Newt tried to be as cold as he could. When he spoke, he addressed the wall behind Leta instead of looking at her – doing that too much would bring back too many painful reminders.

"That doesn't answer my question." She was short, sharp and just as cold – an all too familiar tone to Newt.

"Actually, I think it does. I have no other choice. That's why I need your help." He shot back – something he never had the confidence to do at the age of fifteen. He was surprised he even had the confidence to do it at the age of twenty-nine.

"And what makes you so desperate to get this letter to New York?"

 _Bugger._ "It's rude to keep a lady waiting." _Really, Newt? Was that all you could think of?_

Leta chuckled, "Very true. Why on Earth is Theseus intercepting your letters?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"It's a _very_ long story, and I don't intend to stay here long."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm sure I can find out some other way."

"I'm not falling for that one again."

"What?"

"The tactic you always used to use to get me to tell you things." Instantly Newt regretted reminding her of their Hogwarts days.

She chuckled again. Newt was very painfully reminded of how attractive he used to find that particular laugh. "You know me well."

 _Yes, but I wish I didn't. For Merlin's sake man, change the subject!_ "I have the letter ready, should you decide to help."

Now she seemed surprised, "You planned ahead? You never plan anything."

"Well, this is one thing I wanted to get right."

"Because you're in love with her."

Her tone was so blunt it took Newt by surprise. And he felt himself blushing again which was not helpful. "I-what? I never said that."

With that familiar smile on her face, she said, "Oh, Newt. You forget that I know when you're hiding something. Of course you're in love with her. You're determined to get this right for her, just like you wanted to with me."

That statement was like a stab in the chest, so he dodged it entirely. "Are you going to help me or not?"

She smirked, "That depends. What's in it for me."

 _Shit, I should've seen that one coming. Just play dumb._ "I'm sorry?"

"Newt, I'm not just going to agree to illegally transport a messenger pigeon on my father's next boat to New York for nothing in return. You should've known that." She was laughing again.

Unconsciously Newt rubbed the back of his neck – something he sometimes did when he was embarrassed or, in this case, at a loss. He genuinely hadn't thought of what she'd get in return, "I'll pay you?"

"How much?"

"10 Galleons?"

She laughed incredulously. "Is that all my services are worth to you?" she paused for a moment, then leaned across the desk toward him and lowered her voice, "I'll tell you what you can give me in return."

Her tone and the way she was leaning toward him made him extremely nervous but getting Leta's help was his only shot at communicating with Tina. Reluctantly he replied, "Name it."

"You express your public approval at the engagement of myself and your brother."

Stunned, Newt took several moments to think of something to say. "So-so the rumours are true?"

That classic Leta smirk was back, "True as true can be." It was like she knew he didn't know, as well as knowing how angry this would make him. _Of course she knows._

Only when she gave her answer did Newt notice how overwhelmingly livid he now was. It wasn't just that Theseus was engaged to Leta (out of all the women he could've had), but it was that he didn't tell him – that Newt found out through Leta. This was the one thing Newt had trusted Theseus not to do to him, and now he had. It reminded Newt of how naïve he had been to think that his brother cared about him even in the slightest – Theseus truly did only care about himself and his reputation. But he couldn't show a single shred of this anger in front of Leta, or she wouldn't help him. He had no idea what to say without snapping. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to calm down.

When he didn't answer Leta pressed, "So? I help you send letters to your American lover, and you tell the Prophet that you're over the moon for your brother and his new fiancée. Once we announce it, of course. Which will be very soon."

Newt felt himself blushing again at the reference to Tina and becoming slowly consumed with anger again at her proposition. "First of all, she's not my lover." _Yet. Dammit, Newton, not the time or the place._

"Oh really? So why are you asking me of all people to help you send her letters? You must be desperate to talk to her, so obviously she's not just a friend."

Newt really didn't want to explain himself to her. "Look, even if I had a love life, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"It used to be."

Another blow to the chest, but in another sudden fit of boldness, Newt found himself glaring right at her for the first time in the conversation. "Not anymore it's not."

She chuckled once again, "Doesn't change the fact that I still know how your mind works. If you care about someone, you'll do anything for them. Your American woman is no exception."

 _Yes, I got myself expelled for you and you weren't even grateful - NOT THE TIME, Newt, for Merlin's sake._ "Tell me, Leta, are you planning on crushing my brother's heart too?"

She seemed taken aback by this – clearly, she wasn't expecting him to be so blunt. "Of course not, Newt. I love him."

Now it was Newt's turn to laugh incredulously, "Yeah. Right. You said that to me once, but that was a lie, wasn't it? Actually, I know it was, as you proceeded to tell me just that in your letter after I was expelled." He paused, if only for dramatic effect, before continuing, "You also told me more recently that you didn't want to marry him because he was too controlling." This reminded him of the ring she had shown him that day, and he found himself glancing down at it – knowing that the obnoxiously big diamond on her left ring finger was given to her by Theseus made his blood boil.

He'd got her there. "Yes, well, I was young. We both were. And as for that, I'll admit that it wasn't actually true." She confessed, and for once she was telling the truth.

Newt ignored the latter part of her speech. "Us being young at the time doesn't change the fact that I, in all my hormonal, teenage naivety, believed you. You led me on, and even after I got myself _expelled_ for you, you cut all ties with me. I just don't want a similar thing to happen to my brother. We have a lot of differences, and I don't agree with most if not all of the things he says and does, but he's my brother. We share blood. Of course I don't want him to get hurt." There were tears in his eyes now – of anger mixed with his own past heartbreak.

Leta was dumbstruck for a moment. He'd never done _that_ before. She wondered for a moment if he was drunk but quickly ruled it out due to the fact that there was no smell of alcohol. She noticed his hand resting on the desk and went to reach for it, but he flinched away from , she looked him in the eye, somehow managing to hold his gaze, and said, "I promise you right now, Newt, I love your brother and I would never do anything to hurt him. You have my word." What he didn't see was that she was very childishly crossing the fingers of her other hand behind her back. She knew full well that while she could tell when he was lying, he still couldn't tell when she was.

Newt almost didn't hear her – he was too busy trying to stop himself crying in front of her. Because if there was one thing he wasn't going to do today, it was that. When he felt he'd successfully stopped the tears, he simply asked, "What is your word even worth anymore?"

"You can think like that if you want, Newt, but doesn't worrying make you suffer twice?"

"You have no right to tell me that."

"What, so I'm not allowed to use your phrases? That's petty."

He scoffed, "Petty? That's rich, coming from you."

She sighed, "Look, I don't want to argue with you anymore. Arguing is not going to get me to help you."

Now Newt sighed. He was still unbelievably angry about the whole engagement revelation, but he could think about that later. _Very_ reluctantly, he decided to agree to her terms and forced himself to look at her. "Fine. I shall tell the Prophet that I am wonderfully over the moon about my brother's engagement."

She smiled that smile again. "Good, good. Anyway, the public doesn't know of our history. So there won't be any controversy."

"I'm sure daddy made certain that the public didn't find out about your history with me." Newt snapped.

She glared at him, "I can always rescind my agreement to help you."

He sighed again, "Alright, alright. Have we reached said agreement?"

"Indeed we have. The next ship to New York is in two days. I'll take the pigeon and the letter now, and I'll sneak them onto the boat."

This time Newt leaned forward slightly and asked suspiciously, "How can I be sure you'll actually do it?"

"Well, when you receive a reply from your American woman, you'll know I sent it."

From his inside coat pocket, Newt handed her the letter, along with, after briefly entering his case, a very placid ( _bloody typical_ ) Mr Flappy. "Promise me you won't open it." He doesn't know why he should trust a word she says but requests this anyway.

"Of course I promise." Once again, unbeknownst to Newt, her fingers were crossed.

Newt's trust was still wavering, but he had to go with it. Finally, he stood up to leave. "Thank you, Leta." He says, purely out of politeness, but without looking at her.

Because he was looking at the desk instead of her, he didn't see her smirk yet again. "You're welcome, my Newt."

He'd reached the door and didn't turn around. He repeated the words he'd said to himself at the signing, but this time she could hear them. "I'm not yours anymore."

She didn't reply as he walked away.

* * *

The second the door shut behind him, and she heard his footsteps descending the stairs, Leta immediately and wordlessly immobilized Mr Flappy. She didn't know what magic had been put on the pigeon – he could well have had a navigation spell put on him, which could lead him back to Newt. The next thing she did was very carefully open the sealed envelope and read the letter inside, written in Newt's very familiar scrawl. She smirked. Just as she suspected – Newt was quite clearly in love with this woman. And Leta knew exactly who could use that information.

She picked up her wand again, along with a clean piece of parchment. With a flick of her wand, she copied the letter's contents onto the clean parchment, and then re-sealed the first letter with a charm – so it looked as if it had never been opened. She didn't feel a shred of guilt – _Silly boy, he should've known better than to come to me. He's brought this on himself._ Then she folded the second letter, and on the folded part wrote:

 _It was just as we suspected._

 _-L_

Then she sealed this second letter, and with a single spell it burst into flames and was instantly sent to its recipient.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **Seriously, this story is becoming a lot more complicated than I originally intended…oops.**

 **And if you're wondering how a boat full of wizarding supplies would get into New York undetected…obviously there would be disillusionment charms on some seemingly abandoned part of the harbour. Don't ask me what these supplies are – to be honest we (it was Quills and Swords' idea) just needed a way to both involve Leta and to get Mr Flappy back to New York without him flying.**

 **As always if you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to hit that follow button if you haven't already, and give this story a favourite while you're there too if you like**

 **Reviews are, as always, VERY much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello lovely people of FanFiction! Welcome to another chapter courtesy of Quills and Swords (FictionPress).**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Click, click, click.

Tina's heels hit the floor hard and loud as she walked down the corridor. _Breathe_. She forced the tension in her shoulders to ease. _Stay calm, don't punch him in the face._ She thought as she drew nearer to Smith's office.

"Tina!" Queening snorted, elbowing her sister in the ribs. "Don't think things like that when I've got to be serious."

"Sorry, Queenie." Tina couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice. "But you have to admit he's a complete-"

"Yes, I know, he's terrible." Queenie interrupted before Tina could go on yet another rant about Smith and Theseus. Not being able to contact Newt was making her more and more irritable as time went on and Queenie hoped that Newt's reply would come soon for everyone's sake. "What do you think this meeting's for?"

"I don't know." Tina shrugged. "Smith probably needs another ink pot or something equally stupid. Come on, let's get this over with." She stopped at the door and exchanged a look with Queenie before knocking.

No answer. This didn't surprise Tina as Smith had recently taken to making her wait outside his office for several minutes because he seemed to think it make him look authoritative. Tina thought it made him look like an idiot. Queenie shot her another look for that thought. "Sorry." Tina mouthed.

She was about to knock on the door again when she paused at the sound of shouting. In all her years at the MACUSA Tina could count the number of times she had heard Madam Picquery raise her voice on one hand. But before she could stop herself (very uncharacteristically) curiosity won over politeness and she slowly and quietly opened the door, much to Queenie's hushed protests.

"Mr Smith, while I appreciate the Ministry has decided to monitor Miss Goldstein's actions I would remind you that I am in charge of MACUSA and _not_ Theseus Scamander." the President's head piece was shaking dangerously as anger pierced through her every word. "You do not have the right to steal my prisoner nor do you have the right to waste my Aurors' talents on your ridiculous antics. These interrogations have been delayed for long enough, need I remind you that Grindelwald's plans should be treated with some urgency. After all, we Americans do have better things to do than interfere with the private lives of pen pals."

"I'm sure you can understand that Mr. Scamander is taking this precaution due to concerns over threats made against his brother." Smith replied.

"Well, you can tell Mr. Scamander that he won't be taking any precautions regarding Grindelwald's relocation to England because he doesn't have the authority to make such orders!" Picquery shouted as she slammed Theseus's latest letter (or rather, instruction) on the table.

"Theseus is not the only one at the Ministry concerned over Gindelwald's continued imprisonment in the US." Smith countered. "There are many high up in the Ministry who would have him relocated such as Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Black along with others."

"Unless the Minister for Magic orders the move, Grindelwald will remain in the US and under my control. Is that clear?"

Any response that Smith might have made was quickly lost under Picquery's steely gaze.

Noticing that both Picquery and Smith had now turned to look at them, Tina put her hands on her hips in her 'natural' pose, in an attempt to feign accidentally walking into the room. "I think we should try that new spaghetti tonight." she said as casually as she could to Queenie.

"Umm..." Queenie cleared her throat but was saved from answering.

"Tina you will continue your interrogations with Grindelwald without delay." Picquery interrupted.

"I will join you." Smith added before he could be stopped.

Picquery looked up to the ceiling before taking a deep, calming breath. "Very well."

* * *

"Ah, Miss Goldstein. Long time no see." Grindelwald leant forwards across the desk. He licked his lips and bared his teeth into a twisted smile. "You know I get depressed when I go more than a week without seeing a pretty face."

"Well you'll be going a lot longer than that now you're locked up." Tina growled. She didn't sit in the chair across from him, instead paced the room while Smith watched by the door.

"Speaking of pretty faces..." Grindelwald drawled. "Where's that sister of yours? Have your lot given up on using Legilimens' to probe my mind? Didn't you like what you saw?" He paused for a moment. Tina looked up waiting for him to continue and immediately reprimanded herself for playing into his trap. "Perhaps it was my comments over Newton that you objected to? We have a mutual friend, he and I. I'm sure Newt told you of the great Hogwarts teacher who saved him when Leta Lestrange had him kicked out of school?" When Tina paused, Grindelwald almost looked surprised. "No? Well, Dumbledore is a great man, truly."

"You sound nostalgic." Tina raised her eyebrow.

"We villains don't spend all our time plotting you know." Grindelwald answered dryly. "But Dumbledore is a good man. We were close once, but he couldn't understand my vision. But you, Miss Goldstein, you are not disappointing. Now you might not understand my view yet, but you will. I can feel it. You object to our way of life just as I do."

"What I object to is your abuse of Credence, an innocent boy that was killed for nothing." Tina spat.

"Yes!" Grindelwald slammed him hand down on the desk, his chains rattling with the vibration. "Exactly. Killed by your side of the battle and not mine. Killed because your President values the secrecy of magic over wizard lives. Surely you agree with me Tina? We worked together once you know? And we worked well."

"No." Tina stamped her foot. "Enough. I worked with Graves, not you."

"But I was him." Grindelwald smiled and ran his tongue over his teeth. "I was Graves when you lost your badge for protecting Credence. I defended you. We're on the same side."

"Never."

"But we are." Grindelwald laughed. "Because, like me, you know that wizards can never survive when even the most abusive, vile muggles are protected over us. It's self-preservation Miss Goldstein."

"It's murder." Tina's eyes flashed with anger. "What you want is murder. You are the vile one."

"Name calling is beneath you Miss Goldstein." Grindelwald tutted. "You might hurt my feelings."

"Maybe I would if you had feelings to be hurt." Tina growled. She stalked towards him like a lioness assessing her prey. "If you believe that what you're doing is for the good of wizards then why did you allow Credence to lose control rather than help him?"

"You can make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Grindelwald gestured vaguely with his hand in boredom. "I'd prefer to know why the witch who cared so much for Credence would continue to support the side that had him repress his magic in the first place. Surely that isn't right."

"My job is to uphold the law, not to decide what's right." Tina crossed her arms as she lowered herself into the chair opposite Grindelwald. He raised an eyebrow and leans forward.

"I could believe that you're happy blindly following the rules. But unlike your Auror friends, I'm not stupid." He licked his lips. "Are you really okay with your letters being read by the Ministry and having to follow round that idiot," he pointed at Smith, "and only because they are the rules?" He tiled his head to the side and Tina felt as though he were examining her soul under his harsh gaze. "No Miss Goldstein, I don't think you are."

"How did you know my letters were being read?" Tina narrowed her eyes, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Oops." Grindelwald gasped in mock surprise. "I shouldn't have said that should I?"

"Tell me how you knew." Tina hit the desk and jumped up from her chair. She leant over so she was towering about him. "Tell me."

He laughed. He laughed a high pitch cackling scream of a laugh. "What are going to do Miss Goldstein? Are you going to hit me again?"

Tina forced her breathing to even out and straightened as she brushed down her robes. "No."

"Well then Miss Goldstein." Grindelwald leant back in his chair and observed her for a minute. "I can't say I'm not disappointed, I had hoped for better from you. But I have faith that you'll come around to my view of things. In the meantime, you had best take me back to my cell because it's clear we aren't going to get along today."

* * *

"You'll get him next time Teenie." Queenie encouraged as she mixed up cake batter for the fifth time that evening. "Grindelwald will have to break sooner or later."

"I'm not so sure of that." Tina sighed as she dipped her finger into the bowl and tasted the mixture. She wrinkled her nose at the taste. "That has way too much flour in it."

"You think?" Queenie frowned.

"Queenie, I thought you were the cooking expert here? Cake mix is supposed to be runny. That is a blob." Tina replied. "Why are you making cupcakes anyway?"

"Look, I can't keep going back to Jacob's shop, he's going to think I'm stalking him." Queenie whined.

"Because you are." Tina pointed out.

"I am not stalking Jacob." Queenie objected as she flicked her spoon dangerously close to Tina, leaving a dusting on flour on her suit. "I am taking a healthy interest in the upstart of his bakery shop."

"By buying half the goods every week so he makes millions while we go bankrupt?" Tina teased.

"Which is why I've decided to learn to make the cupcakes myself." Queenie snapped defensively. "And I'm not even using magic, which is why I can't get it right!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you." Tina raised her hands in surrender. "Personally, I think this," she gestured to Queenie's No-Maj baking attempts, "is much better. I'm not sure I could take you getting any more ridiculous ideas from Jacob - such as using Mr. Flappy as a carrier pigeon."

"Mmhmm." Queenie nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in her mixing.

"Speaking of Mr Flappy..." Tina frowned. "Have you seen him recently? I've been so swept off my feet with work these last few weeks I've barely seen him. I know he flies out occasionally but he always comes back."

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Queenie shrugged as she gave her cake mix an extra jab with the spoon. "I think I saw him the other day."

"When?" Tina narrowed her eyes. "I haven't seen him this week at least."

"Oh, you know, the other day, that day when we... well it was one of the days." Queenie turned away from Tina under the pretense of consulting with her recipe hoping that she would drop the subject. She knew exactly how to make cupcakes the No-Maj way, but had been feigning incompetence (which Tina had, very surprisingly, actually believed) to buy herself some time and to distract Tina, as she just _knew_ that Newt's reply would arrive any day now. She also knew that Tina would hit the roof when she found out what she (Queenie) had done.

"Queenie..." Tina warned. "Where is Mr. Flappy?"

"Around. Like I said." Queenie mentally cursed and searched for a way to move off the subject. However, she was saved by the doorbell. When Tina opened the door she found the landlady stood on the threshold.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito?"

"There's a package for you to collect."

"I'll come down now. Queenie do you know what that is? I'm sure I haven't ordered anything." Tina called over her shoulder as she walked through the doorway down to the hall. In response, Queenie shrugged and quickly looked back at her baking.

It took all of thirty seconds for Tina to scream, "Queenie! What did you do?"

She rushed back into the kitchen wielding her wand and Mr Flappy in a cage. "Queenie, you had better answer me before I curse you into oblivion."

"Well..." Queenie swallowed as she worked for time. "I know you were really upset about not being able to write to Newt... so I err-"

"Spit it out!" Tina groaned, praying that Queenie hadn't done what she was already sure she had. "Please. Just tell me. What did you do?"

"Well, pigeons aren't monitored the way owls are..." Queenie too up a defensive stance with her wand as Tina rounded on her. "So I did some research on flying distances and one quick locator charm later I sent Mr. Flappy off to Newt."

"With what?" Tina growled.

"Excuse me?" Queenie squeaked.

Tina narrowed her eyes and stalked towards her sister. "What did you send to Newt using Mr. Flappy?"

"Just a letter." Queenie replied, not taking her eyes off Tina's wand. She knew her sister wouldn't hurt her, but it wouldn't be the first time their arguments had descended into a duel.

"Just a letter from you, you mean." Tina's voice was low and dangerous and Queenie mentally calculated how quickly she would be able to run out the door from her current position by the cooker. Her odds were good.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"I may have... what I mean to say is... I found some..."

"Queenie!"

"I sent him those letters that you wrote but wouldn't send." Queenie finally, and far too quickly, blurted out.

"You did what!?" Tina almost fainted. She blanched at the thought of Newt reading those letters and then flushed as she remembered what she had said in them. "I can't believe you! Now he's going to think I'm some sappy alcoholic who's too pathetic to live her life without a man."

"Oh Teenie, he won't think that." Queenie hugged her. Both sisters had lowered their wands and had ceased staring each other down now.

"How do you know?" Tina sniffed.

"Because he feels the same way." Queenie replied. "I know he does."

"You don't know that." Tina stamped her foot.

"Well we aren't going to find out if you don't read the letter." Queenie pointed out as she took Mr. Flappy out of his cage. He squawked in delight at being home again.

"I can't. You read it for me." Tina held the letter away from her and then snatched it back when Queenie reached for it. "No. No, I have to do it." She ran into the bedroom and squealed in delight when she read Newt's words. "He misses me!" She danced over to her desk, immediately planning her reply. For the first time in a long while, she allowed herself to sit and bask in the feeling of euphoria.

Two minutes later her happiness was shattered.

* * *

Tina clutched her urgent message from MACUSA in her fisted hand and apparated as close to the building as she could. Queenie arrived only a second later and ran to keep up with Tina who stormed straight into Madam Picquery's office only to find Smith had beaten her to it.

"What is this?" She threw the note at Smith, not even caring that the President was watching. "How dare you take my investigation from me! All in the name of pettiness, and so that Theseus can what? Prove a point?"

"Miss Goldstein, I implore you to calm down." Smith drawled. "The Ministry has been debating Grindelwald's move to England for some time now. As of course you know, Grindelwald is European and, therefore, we have more jurisdiction over his fate than you do. The Minister felt that it would be most effective for future interrogation to be held in England seeing as your most recent effort with Grindelwald resulted in his mentioning of Newton Scamander _and_ Albus Dumbledore."

"Moving Grindelwald is only going to slow down interrogations." Tina protested. "I was making good progress and you have no reason to interrupt that. If you put him on a boat to England all you're doing is endangering No-Majs because we can't guarantee the highest security levels during transport."

"On the contrary Miss Goldstein." Smith countered. "The Ministry is quite confident that we will be able to safely transport Grindelwald. You are also incorrect when you say your interrogations were proceeding well. Today, I observed a rather intimate atmosphere between you and Grindelwald, one which I can only assume he is using to manipulate you in some way."

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Tina threw her hands up in disgust.

"Is it, Miss Goldstein?" Smith raised an eyebrow. "Can you deny that Grindelwald was familiar with your current circumstances? How could he have gotten that information?"

"Are you suggesting that _I_ told him about the letters?" Tina bristled.

"Tina!" Madam Picquery finally interrupted. "No one is suggesting anything of the sort. However, no matter what we feel, the Ministry is perfectly within its rights to have Grindelwald transferred to England for their own investigations." She narrowed her eyes at Smith. "I don't know how you've done it, but someone has pressured the Minister into this move and I'm sure you'll soon find that Grindelwald's followers are working within your side."

"I highly doubt it." Smith smiled. "We aren't in the habit of re-employing disgraced ex-Aurors. We will transfer Grindelwald next week. Good night to you both."

* * *

Grindelwald made it to the shores of England, but never to the Ministry of Magic.

The most dangerous living wizard was now at large in London.

* * *

 _8_ _th_ _February 1927_

 _Dear Newt,_

 _If someone had told me that I could feel so much in a week I would have laughed at them. I felt sadness when I couldn't correspond with you. Annoyance when my interrogation with Grindelwald didn't reveal any new information. And I was ecstatic to hear from you again. Then angry when the Ministry ordered Grindelwald to be sent to England and taken from my investigation. Now all I feel is fear. Fear because he has escaped. Fear that he is coming after you for revenge. But I'm trying to remind myself of what you always say, "Worrying only mean you suffer twice." So I promise not to worry too much._

 _I hear that you've been put under permanent guarding by the Ministry now that you're likely to be Grindelwald's first target. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your privacy in that way and to constantly be followed by a bodyguard. I suppose I have to admit that it is worth the protection seeing as your book has made you a public figure. But it still must be awful for you._

 _I hope you're still getting to care for your creatures as much as you like. Your idea to make your book part of the Hogwarts curriculum was genius and I'm sure the students will love it. I'm proud to think how many people you'll be educating with your work. I suppose one good thing from this is that you won't be pressured into a book tour now Grindelwald has escaped. After all, they can hardly publish your location if you're in danger._

 _Please write back soon_

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Tina_

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and want to see what happens next in this ever-increasingly-convoluted plotline, hit the follow button (if you haven't already) and give it a cheeky favourite if you like too! (again if you haven't already). This story recently hit over 50 favourites and reviews and over 90 follows which is CRAZY. We are so glad you are all enjoying reading this story as much as we are enjoying writing it.  
**

 **I'm afraid the next chapter will not be up for a while as I am very busy for pretty much all of this next coming week (part-time job, driving lessons, beach trip, preparing for a holiday) and then I'm out of the country for 10 days, and I won't be taking my laptop. I will try and get the next chapter done for you guys as soon as I get back though, and will work on it in any free time I have this week. The weather is beautiful here in England, UK at the moment (even if it is FAR too humid for my liking) so when I'm not working or driving I try and make the most of the weather by sunbathing and reading (I'm starting to tan!), but I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the month, if not just after.**

 **As always, reviews are very much welcome for this piece of writing genius by Quills and Swords (I actually made very few changes to the original chapter bc I could not have done it better myself).**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO PEOPLE! Long time no see (unless you've started my new oneshot series of course xD). If you have seen that new story, you'll know that I said this'd be up at most within 48 hours of that oneshot going up. It wasn't, and I genuinely don't have an excuse for it, so I apologise profusely. I also apologise profusely for my inactivity - read the author's note on my new oneshot series 'Never Too Much Newtina' for my reasons why, as to be honest I can't be bothered to type it out again because I'm lazy. Bottom line is, Quills and Swords wrote the majority of this chapter, with some edits by me.  
**

 **I apologise in advance if it bothers you that a couple of characters may not be EXACTLY like they were in Crimes of Grindelwald. However, we have to be consistent with how we've characterised people in this universe. So sorry but if you don't like it you don't need to read the story.**

 **Sassy Newt makes a full comeback in this chapter, so enjoy that (he is my favourite - "You want an end to your ban on travelling internationally. Why?" "Because I like to travel internationally." and "Well how was the interrogation going before we turned up?"). Count the times he sasses anyone (but mostly Theseus) throughout this chapter xD  
**

 **Theseus' POV has also been thrown in here so enjoy that too!**

 **As always I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Daily Prophet, Wednesday 9** **th** **February 1927**

 ** _Grindelwald at large again_**

 _The extremely dangerous dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald has once again escaped confinement and is at large in Europe. All wizards are warned to take extra caution when leaving their homes, but the Minister for Magic has assured the public that the Ministry are doing everything they can to capture Grindelwald once and for all._

* * *

 **Daily Prophet, Thursday 10** **th** **February 1927**

 ** _Theseus Scamander reassures the wizarding public amid Grindelwald's escape_**

 _The Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Theseus Scamander, has assured the magical community in a statement released earlier today. Scamander promised that his department is doing everything in their power to bring Grindelwald into custody and to justice. He also implored the public to come forward if they have any information as to Grindelwald's whereabouts or the whereabouts of any of his followers. Scamander's statement comes amid rumours of his engagement to socialite Leta Lestrange, and his younger brother Newton's rise to fame with his book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'._

* * *

For the second time that week, Theseus stood, suited and booted, in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic amid camera flashes and the shouting of journalists. He was trying his best to hide the fact that the Department for Magical Law Enforcement had absolutely no idea what they were doing in terms of capturing Grindelwald – in fact the department was in total disarray. In all his time working in the Department, never had Theseus seen such chaos within it. But of course, he couldn't tell the Prophet that.

He had just spent the last twenty minutes lying to the journalists, and thus to the wizarding public, by once again telling them that everything was under control, and that they were going to bring Grindelwald to justice. Another journalist yelled his name, and he turned his head towards the shout, preparing to string together another barefaced lie about how efficiently and smoothly things were running in the Department even in the face of Grindelwald's escape. But the question was something else entirely.

"Is it true you're engaged to Leta Lestrange?"

The question caught Theseus off-guard for a moment and he paused. He and Leta had agreed to release the news of their engagement soon, but not this soon. But at the same time, the news might offer some relief from the Grindelwald situation. And it would be the first truth that Theseus had told today.

He smiled and said, "Yes, indeed it is. Now if you'll excuse me, my department needs me." With that he turned and left - a barrage of shouts, camera flashes and unanswered questions following him.

* * *

 **Daily Prophet, Saturday 12** **th** **February 1927**

 ** _Theseus Scamander confirms engagement to Leta Lestrange amid further questioning on the Grindelwald escape_**

 _It has been confirmed that head of Magical Law Enforcement Theseus Scamander and pureblood socialite Leta Lestrange are engaged to be married. In further questioning regarding the Grindelwald escape at the Ministry yesterday, Scamander answered a question regarding whether the engagement rumours were true with "Yes, indeed it is." This comes as a welcome break from the Grindelwald escape for many people, and as such the Prophet will run a special article in two days' time speculating everything from the date of the wedding to the opinions of both families._

Newt sighed as he finished reading the article. _Great. It's only a matter of time until I have the Prophet banging on my door._ He had been hoping the engagement news wouldn't come for another few weeks, so he didn't have to lie to the cameras and tell everyone how over the moon he was about the whole thing. But, of course, he was going to be in the limelight once again, and not for the reasons he could just about deal with (i.e. his book).

* * *

Sure enough, the following evening, Newt opened his front door to find about seven Daily Prophet reporters stood on the threshold. Camera flashes blinded him left right and centre, and they were talking so quickly he couldn't catch a word they said. Eventually one of them hushed up the rest, and asked the question Newt had been dreading (and simultaneously rehearsing his response to) for weeks. "What is your personal opinion on your brother's recently announced engagement to Leta Lestrange?"

Putting on the most genuine smile that he possibly could, Newt told the reporters exactly what Leta wanted. "Of course I am absolutely delighted with the news, and I wish Theseus and Leta every happiness together."

* * *

Newt thought he'd managed to play his part convincingly and wouldn't have to say any more on anything to do with his brother, but the next morning an owl tapped urgently on his window. A summons from Theseus. Yet again Newt was to be dragged into the Ministry and forced to endure the disapproving glares of his brother's colleagues. Or even worse the well-wishes of those telling him to send their congratulations to Theseus on his engagement.

"Brother. Glad you could join us." Theseus stood up to usher Newt into his office. Newt immediately fixates on a large man sitting in the chair across from Theseus' desk. "This is Mr Bennett, he's from Security."

"Has someone been stealing your ink pots again?" Newt asked and Theseus narrowed his eyes.

"No, fortunately that petty thief has ceased such childish behaviours."

"That's a shame." Newt muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Terrible game." Newt corrected quickly. "It was a terrible game… for someone to play with you…especially when you've been so busy with all your… stuff. Why's Bennett here?"

"Newt, perhaps you should have a seat." Theseus said in what Newt is sure is supposed to be a calming manner but actually makes Newt want to hex him. "We have much to discuss." Newt eyed him suspiciously but sat anyway. Better to get it over with after all. "Now, it's been a very busy time for us recently. You with your book and me with my engagement. Under normal circumstances that would be a lot but we also have the issue of Grindelwald's escape to deal with as well. So it's time we turned our thoughts to security."

"What's that got to do with me?" Newt asked. "I thought you'd already thought about my security, that was the whole point of reading my letters to and from Tina wasn't it?"

"That might have been enough when Grindelwald was in custody." Theseus continued with a voice of determined calm. "However, now that he's escaped it isn't his followers we're concerned about but where Grindelwald intends to strike. We know he's in England and we have reason to believe he may come after you."

"Why would he do that? I have nothing of interest to him." Newt said quickly realising where this was going.

" _You_ are of interest to him." Theseus persisted.

"Says who?"

"I am told he spoke of you frequently during his interrogations with Miss Goldstein." Theseus said and paused to watch Newts reaction. Impressively, Newt manages to keep his facial expression neutral despite his indignation. "Grindelwald also revealed knowledge of your close relationship with Dumbledore. Therefore, I have employed Mr Bennett here to act as your bodyguard."

"Don't be ridiculous Theseus I don't need a bodyguard." Newt scoffed.

"Newton you are a public figure living in a small wizarding community in London. The press have already started camping outside your door looking for statements and it won't be long before fans of your book also discover where you live. Whether you like it or not you've been caught in the middle of this situation and you will need protection. Maybe not from Grindelwald, but probably his followers and certainly from the British press and your fans." Theseus regarded Newt with a hard stare and Newt visibly slumped as he realised the battle was lost.

He bent his head and stared resolutely at the floor. "Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "But only outside. I won't have any bodyguards in my home upsetting the creatures."

"Of course." Theseus conceded and for a moment Newt thought he might actually look slightly apologetic. "Mr Bennett will be moving into the house next door to you to be discreet. Just send a quick owl over to him when you wish to leave and he will accompany you. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Does my opinion really matter?" Newt asked bitterly.

"Moving onto the subject of your creatures-"

"I'm not getting rid of them." Newt bolted out of his chair. "I have a permit that lets me keep them in my basement."

"Newton sit down." Theseus rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not going to make you get rid of your creatures. However, your permit states that you're allowed to keep them provided that you supply adequate care and supervision."

"I care for my creatures perfectly." Newt said defensively, sitting down with reluctance.

"Yes, yes, you love them like they're your children, that's not what I was saying." Theseus raised an eyebrow to silence Newt. "It's the supervision aspect I'm concerned about."

"I do supervise them."

"Not adequately. Not according to the law." Theseus replied. "When you applied for that permit you were a full time magizoologist. But now you're also an author which means that you have meetings and signings to attend to. Therefore, you can't provide the supervision required for the number of creatures registered under your care. I've been asked to tell you to hire a housekeeper. Someone who can take care of the creatures while you're away. Really, Newt, it's not that unreasonable."

It wasn't. That was the worst part. Newt himself had been trying to find someone to hire as an assistant. And there were many of his creatures that were not _actually_ registered, but Newt obviously wasn't going to tell Theseus that.

"I recommend a woman called Miss Bunty." Theseus pushed her file towards Newt. "She has an excellent record and seems enthusiastic for the job. Who knows, you might even like her?"

* * *

 **Daily Prophet, Monday 14** **th** **February 1927**

 ** _Theseus Scamander and Leta Lestrange – our world's next power couple?_**

 _On Saturday evening, it was confirmed that our nation's head of Magical Law Enforcement, Theseus Scamander, was engaged to be married to pureblood socialite Leta Lestrange. This article will speculate everything we know so far about the engagement._

 _No date has been confirmed as yet, but rumours suggest a summer wedding, which will reportedly take place at the Scamander country estate._

 _The Prophet understands that the both families have approved of the union, though we have yet to obtain an official statement from Corvus Lestrange IV. The couple is believed to be well matched despite the fact that the Scamander bloodline was knocked from the Sacred Twenty-Eight with the expulsion of Newton from Hogwarts in 1914._

 _Scamander's father and former Head of Magical Law Enforcement Perseus Scamander has also told reporters of his approval, stating that he and wife Diana are "immensely proud" of their eldest son. Scamander's younger brother, rising author Newton Scamander, has also given a statement in which he says that he is "absolutely delighted" with the news and wishes his brother and Lestrange "every happiness together."_

The rest of the article was a collection of photos of Theseus and Leta together, spotted walking down Diagon Alley or entering or leaving the Ministry. In all of these they had their backs to the cameras, and Theseus' arm was looped around Leta's waist. The largest image, though, was one taken only the day before, of Theseus and Leta stood outside the Ministry. In the photo they were holding hands and smiling and waving to the cameras. It made Newt want to vomit just looking at his brother so happy with the woman who had broken his, Newt's, heart a decade previously. So, to stop himself looking at it any longer, Newt cast the paper into the grate. " _Incendio."_

* * *

Theseus Scamander prided himself on his sophistication, etiquette, and most of all eloquence. So it said a lot about the situation when the only word that came to mind was "bugger". Theseus threw his copy of Tuesday's edition of the Prophet into the bin. The report was damning. In the space of a week he'd gone from the hero bringing Grindelwald to justice back in England to the idiot who'd allowed him to escape. The only positive note was that the scandal had distracted from the news of his engagement to the woman who'd had his brother expelled from Hogwarts. (Not that the magical community knew this of course. But the incident had been big enough for both Newt and Leta to feature in the headlines as teens.) Witch Weekly was speculating that Leta was only engaged to him so that she could rekindle the sordid affair that she'd started with Newt at school. That particular story had actually made Theseus laugh out loud. The idea that Newt had ever looked up from his magical creature research long enough to notice a girl let alone kiss one was hilarious.

He rubbed at his eyes again and tried to refocus on his work. It had been his recommendation that brought Grindelwald to England so now it was his job to fix it. Or risk becoming a bigger family failure than Newt (a low bar to slide under but looking more achievable every day).

As Grindelwald had escaped in transit the Ministry was to share authority on the case with the MACUSA which meant Theseus would have to pick someone to work with. The list of candidates seemed endless and their files piled so high on his desk that Theseus could no longer see over the top of it. He groaned as he picked up the next folder and scanned through the details. Mr Whatever. Son of somebody important. Skill set of no use whatsoever to this case... a perfect candidate. Not.

They were all the same. With such a high-profile case the job offer had become a political minefield. Theseus had to choose someone to work with who didn't publicly express their political opinions (impossible). Who didn't have extremist views on muggle/wizard relations (again difficult given the American laws on muggles). Who wouldn't offend British high society (highly unlikely given that British high society were offended by everything that doesn't drink tea). Oh... and then of course the person had to actually be qualified to work on the case. Theseus was starting to think he'd rather have been tasked with finding Atlantis.

And so it went on. Theseus had hoped he'd have been able to choose a candidate by lunch time so he'd be able to sit in on Newt's international travel permit application interview. But so far it seemed like he was not just going to miss the meeting but his lunch date with Leta as well.

Theseus sighed as he pulled out his quill to write to Leta to reschedule when he paused. The picture from one of the candidates caught his eye. Oh yes, this would do very well. Who knows, it might even be fun.

* * *

It was Newt's fifth attempt to get his international travel permit application approved. The main reason he kept failing was that he couldn't say why he wanted it. His initial reason for researching magical creatures had been discounted by his publisher saying they wanted Newt doing signings around England (at a later date) and not in the US. This left Newt in the awkward position of having to admit he wanted to travel for pleasure. But that had led to awkward questions about who was he visiting? Why? For how long? He'd hurried away from that meeting in a flurry of blushing and stammering and some half-hashed excuse about tending to the creatures. But this time he was determined to get it right.

Newt swallowed hard as he entered the Ministry. "You can go now, Bennett, take the day off. I don't know how long this meeting will last."

"Don't worry Mr Scamander I'll wait right here for you." Bennett replied. "Theseus would be displeased if you were harmed on your way home."

"Yes, and we wouldn't want to displease Theseus." Newt muttered bitterly. "Fine, fine. I'll see you later then." He turned sharply on his heels and walked to the front desk. "Erm, I'm Newton Scamander, I'm here for an international travel permit application interview."

"Third floor sir, I'll just get ya a visitor's pass." The girl replied searching through the drawers. "Ah! Found one. Here you are Mr-" She paused as she looked up at Newt fully for the first time. "Say, haven't I seen you in the papers?"

"I don't know, have you?" Newt sighed as he tried to make a grab for the badge she was holding but her arm dodged out of the way just in time.

"Yeah… oh, I remember now." She exclaimed and Newt cringed as he waited for the inevitable questions about his book. "The Head of Magical Law Enforcement is called Scamander, he's been in the papers a lot ya see cause he's off with that other lass. What's she called? Lexi?"

"Leta." Newt corrects.

"That's the ticket." The girl claps her hands and grins. "It's been the talk of the office. They're like proper celebrities. You don't know them do ya?"

Newt decided that lying would shorten this unwanted conversation significantly. And this girl seemed as thick as two short planks, enough to not recognize him. "No, no. Scamander's a more common name than people think. I don't know Thes- er – that auror at all."

"That's a shame." The girl looked down in disappointment. "They make a great couple those two though don't ya think?"

"Yeah." Newt agreed half-heartedly. "They're really suited."

"Though, Scamander always seems a bit sour faced if you ask me. But I suppose he must be better than that weird brother of his eh? Magizoologist? What kind of a job is that? He must be a right kook." The girl laughed and Newt gave her a strained smile. "Anyway, here's ya badge sir."

* * *

 _Well_ , Newt thought as he stood in the hall outside where his meeting was, _at least today can't get any worse_. Except that it could. It did even faster than he would have thought when Pickett chose that exact moment to jump out of his pocket and run across the floor. "Pickett! Get back here now." In usual bowtruckle fashion Pickett paid him no attention forcing Newt to scramble after him. "Ha!" Newt cried as he lunged down to grab him, almost barreling straight into a woman's legs. "Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." His apology came to an abrupt halt when he stood to address the woman.

"Newt." Leta smiled. "You never change. Even at school you only had eyes for your creatures."

"Well they're far more trustworthy than the one human I knew." Newt stiffened.

"You wound me." Leta put a hand over her heart. "And even after I helped you with your lady friend. Was her reply worth it?"

"I'm afraid I can't talk now." Newt said sharply cutting her off. "I have a meeting."

"Yes. For the travel permit." Leta nodded. "Your brother told me. He also said that you'd refused to confirm a dinner date for us all to get together."

"Well, I'm very busy at the moment. You see I've got my book tour-" just as Newt had started to string together a bunch of lies, Leta interrupted.

"Wasn't that put on hold when Grindelwald escaped?"

"As I was saying it's been a huge disruption to my plans and I can't spare any time right now." Newt said quickly before she could corner him into agreeing to dinner. Expressing public approval for her engagement was one thing. But actually having to sit and attempt to have conversation with the sickeningly happy couple was another thing entirely.

"I do hope you actually intend to answer the questions this time, brother dear." Theseus said, swaggering up to them. "I do hate to have my time wasted."

"Maybe you'd have saved us all time if you hadn't cancelled my international travel permit in the first place." Newt glowered.

"Something that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't illegally transported a Thunderbird." Theseus shot back.

"Boys." Leta stepped smoothly between of them. "This bickering isn't helping any of us. Besides, now that Newt has officially approved of our engagement, I want to know when we're going to have him round to celebrate. Newt keeps telling me he's too busy to coordinate something but Theseus you know his schedule, perhaps you could figure something out?"

"Of course dear." Theseus nodded though he looked even less enthusiastic about the idea than Newt.

"Perhaps the 20th?" Leta suggests.

Theseus pauses for a moment and Newt pulls a face. "Yes." He says slowly. "That should be fine for both of us." Newt made a mental note to replace the picture of Theseus taped over his dart board. The current one has far too many holes in it and will probably fall to pieces when he uses it tonight.

"Yes you know my whole bloody life now you've got me being trailed by one of your minions." Newt muttered.

"Bennett isn't a minion, Newt, he's a bodyguard. Hired for your protection I might add." Theseus corrected.

"Oh please, he's practically a henchman." Newt said glaring between Theseus and Pickett, who sensing his distress had decided to climb out of Newt's top pocket again.

"You'd have better luck with your travel permit if you tried to look a bit more professional." Theseus retorted watching Newt try to coax Pickett back into hiding. "I'm happy to support your long distance romance but unfortunately, the international travel office like a more official reason for giving out permits. And, despite your accusations, I did hire Bennett to protect you."

"From who?" Newt raised an eyebrow. "The only person the Ministry seem to object to me seeing is Dumbledore and he's hardly a threat."

"There are things you don't know about Dumbledore." Theseus lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper. "Don't think that Grindelwald won't also take an interest in your connection to him."

"So you admit the Ministry is spying on Dumbledore as well-"

"I admit that you don't have the security clearance for this conversation." Theseus interrupted.

"Please Theseus, don't make me laugh in your face, it's not _professional_." Newt narrowed his eyes. Theseus opened his mouth to reply when the door beside them opened.

"Gentlemen. The International Travel Council will see you now." said the aide holding the door open.

Leta leant up to press a kiss to Theseus' cheek. "See you later sweetie."

"Bye darling." Theseus said.

"Don't forget. Dinner on the 20th." Leta called as she walked away.

"Bugger." Newt muttered when she was out of earshot.

"My sentiments exactly." Theseus agreed.

* * *

Newt had hoped that after his latest attempt to acquire a travel permit (which as per usual ended in disaster) he might at least be able to avoid seeing his brother for a while. Until the 20th of course. However, like with many things recently, he found himself out of luck.

Yet another one of his brother's owls tapped impatiently on the window. Newt swore Theseus always managed to pick the bad-tempered ones. Newt groaned as he read the note and sent a quick message off to Bennett telling him where they were going. (He had initially attempted to evade the bodyguard, which lead to several embarrassing situations. So, for the time being he'd decided to submit to the security measures.)

Theseus wanted to meet him. Apparently, he hadn't filled his quota of irking his brother for this month. What was unusual though was that he'd asked Newt to come to his country house and not the Ministry.

"Bunty." Newt called downstairs. "I'm going out. Not sure how long I'll be so show yourself out when you're done. Oh, and make sure the baby Nifflers don't stay up too late or they'll be grouchy in the morning."

* * *

"Newt. Come in, come in." Theseus welcomed them. "Thank you so much for bringing him, Bennett, but you can go home now. I'll be sure to take Newt home later."

Newt raised an eyebrow. Theseus had made sure to sure to use Bennett to wind him up as much as possible recently. Something was off.

"I'm so sorry I keep dragging you into my office." Theseus said as he steered Newt into the lounge. "But as this isn't business I thought we'd be a bit more relaxed. Brotherly even. Firewhisky?"

"No thanks, I've gone off it recently." Newt tried not to cringe at his (if very limited and fuzzy) memory of his last proper visit to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course." Theseus waves a hand dismissively. "Butterbeer then."

He summons drinks for them both and once they've sat down Theseus pauses for a moment to look at Newt. "Well?" Newt prompted.

"Ah yes." Theseus pulled out a handful of files. "Now, I've been asked to work with MACUSA to help bring Grindelwald back into custody."

"I thought you weren't going to discuss business." Newt snaps. It's been a long few weeks and he's not in the mood to listen to anymore of Theseus' jibes.

"Patience brother." Theseus replied smoothly. "As I said, I've been asked to work with a MACUSA Auror. So, I was sent information about everyone working on the case and told to pick who I thought would fit best with my team. It's a tricky business this, lots of politics you see. However, I've managed to narrow it down to these five and I'm just not sure which to give the job to." Theseus handed Newt the files. "I thought you might be able to give a recommendation. After all, you did spend some time at MACUSA during your stay, perhaps you might have met one of these."

Newt sighed. He should have known Theseus would just be toying with him. He started to sift through the files as he made a mental list of things to do once he got home, disinterest plain on his face. Perhaps he'd be able to get back in time read the creatures a bedtime story.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed it. Almost.

The truth was that nothing, no matter how distracting, could prevent him from recognising her. He had spent hours studying her features in the newspaper cut out photo he had of her in his case. It was the same picture paper-clipped into her file now.

Newt squeaked. Actually squeaked.

"Tina." He breathed, his fingers trailing around the soft lines of her face. She'd changed her hair. It suited her.

"Yes, I thought she'd make a good candidate." Theseus said interrupting Newts thoughts. He flushed and quickly pulled his hands back into his lap. "She's not strongly opinionated on a political front, she has a good record minus a single incident, and she's linked to the original capture of Grindelwald."

"Tina." Newt repeated dumbstruck.

"Yes." Theseus said slowly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Tina." Newt frowned as he tried to make sense of it. "Is coming here?"

"Yes, Newt. She is."

* * *

 **No letter in this one, because quite a few of the things that happen in this chapter are mentioned in the letter she sent in the last chapter, so the timelines are now running parallel. No letters will be written in the next chapter, although they will be referenced.**

 **Yes, for those of you who spotted, I did add in a quote from Mamma Mia. It was too good an opportunity to miss.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if Newt seemed out of character with the dart board thing. It was too funny not to include.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated (please be nice haha) and new follows and favourites too.**

 **Hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter, but you never know with me haha**

 **Peace!**


End file.
